Une malédiction ?
by Akiko in the moonlight
Summary: Alors qu'une grande fête doit se dérouler à l'Olympe pour célébrer le retour victorieux des demi-dieux qui ont déjoué les plans de Gaïa, Eros et Himéros, dieux de l'amour et du désir, furieux d'être comme toujours relégués au second plan, jettent un sort aux fils des trois grands. Une malédiction qui va changer à jamais leur destin... Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?
1. Prologue: Eris et Himeros

**Prologue**

New York, tard dans la nuit. Dans un lieu branché de "la ville qui ne dort jamais", ou plus précisément dans une boite de nuit huppée, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une conversation allant changer le cours des évènements se déroulerait là.

Non loin de la piste illuminée de spots colorés et de la foule survoltée se déhanchant au son déversé par les enceintes, adossé élégamment à son fauteuil et sirotant une flûte d'un liquide ambré aux reflets d'or, se tenait le jeune homme le plus beau qu'on aie jamais vu. En plus d'une carrure parfaite et d'un corps sans défaut, il avait un visage fin courroné de cheveux dorés comme le soleil et une peau légèrement bronzée, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus céruléens. Mais plus que tout, il dégageait une aura de sérénité et de beauté si forte qu'il semblait irréel.

Ses lèvres ourlées se courbèrent en un délicat sourire quand un jeune homme vint s'assoir en face de lui.

_ Himéros ! Te voilà enfin!

La vue de son interlocuteur aurait coupé le souffle à n'importe qui. On aurait dit un mannequin sorti tout droit d'un magazine de mode un peu chaud. Le corps svelte et musclé que son haut moulant révélait parfaitement, une machoire carrée et une allure un peu sauvage, des yeux vert foncé pétillants et des cheveux brun chocolat, il arborait un sourire à la fois sexy et un peu narquois absolument craquant. Il perdit pourtant de sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il dit:

_ J'imagine que tu sais déjà, pour la fête, Eros ?

Ledit Eros grimaça.

S'il y avait bien une chose que haissait plus que tout les dieux -car oui, ils étaient des dieux- c'était qu'on ne leur accorde pas d'importance. Or, Eros, dieu de l'amour, et Himéros, dieu du désir, étaient précisément en train de laver cet affront.

Le beau visage du dieu de l'amour afficha une moue vexée.

_ C'est toujours et encore la même chose. Qu'on ne soit pas invités à participer aux solstices... D'accord ! On est pas des Dieux Olympiens, soit ! Mais ne pas nous convier à une fête Olympienne ! C'est scandaleux !

_ D'autant plus que ce n'est pas une fête ordinaire, renchérit l'autre. Zeus en personne a décrété la célébration du retour victorieux des sept demi-dieux de l'Argo II. Le roi des Dieux donne une immense réception pour son fils et ses compagnons... Le Tout-Olympe est invité !

Eros soupira d'envie.

_ Ce sera une fête géniale... Aphrodite en a parlé des heures et des heures... En plus, il parait qu'il y a des cas très intéressants parmis l'équipe ! Des couples très mignons !

_ Justement, répliqua Himéros d'un air sournois. Que dirais-tu de... disons... jeter la pomme de la discorde sur la table ?

Le blond haussa ses sourcils parfaits.

_ La pomme de la discorde ? fit-il d'un air étonné. Eris nous accusera de plagiat pour avoir volé son idée ! Et puis les pommes... C'est bof. Pourquoi pas une fraise plutot ?

Himeros du se retenir très fort de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un soupir.

_ C'était une image ! Mettre le feu aux poudres si tu préfère... Ambiancer un peu tout ça! Ecoute, ça fait des siècles et des siècles que nous sommes des dieux mineurs, que nous sommes négligés, moqués même, parfois, tout ça parce qu'Aphrodite s'aproprie tout le boulot. Ça fait des siècles et des siècles que les dieux olympiens nous marchent dessus. Certains héros ne nous connaissent même pas ! Tu ne veux pas... changer les choses ?

L'expression sceptique d'Eros avait disparue, remplacée par un air farouche.

_ Tu as raison ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

_On est d'accord, enchaina le brun, ravi qu'il cède si vite. Une petite malédiction ferait l'affaire, je pense.

_ Sur les dieux de l'Olympe ?! S'écria l'autre.

_ Non, bien sur que non, s'empressa t-il de le calmer. Ils nous puniront, c'est sûr. C'est interdit, après tout. Cependant, rien ne nous empêche de nous attaquer à leurs enfants... Pour attirer l'attention des parents.

Le blond réfléchit un instant.

_ Une malédiction... Avec nos pouvoirs, on a pas trente milles choix.

_ J'ai déjà mon idée, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Il acquiesta.

_ Alors, on maudit les sept gamins ?

_ Non. Ça perdrait de sa superbe... en plus ça ne colle pas avec mon idée de sort. Non, il nous faut les éléments les plus précieux, les demi-dieux les plus puissants du groupe, mais surtout, ceux dont les parents sont les plus importants...

Il eut un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et le visage d'Eros s'éclaira.

_ Mais oui, murmura t-il. Evidemment !

Himeros se leva d'un geste gracieux et posa la main sur l'épaule du blond.

_ On se revoit donc dès demain, dit-il. On a une revanche à accomplir !

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, scellant le destin de trois personnes et bien pus par la même occasion.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les ennuis commencent

**Eeeeeeeet voilà ! Voici le chapitre 1 de "Une malédiction ?", appelé à juste titre "les ennuis commencent" !**

**Mon imagination s'en donne à cœur joie pour cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^0^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

PDV Piper:

Un rêve. Elle était en plein rêve.

Piper McLean, fille d'Aphrodite et une des sept héros de la prophétie, savait, par expérience, que ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait pas être réel. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était certaine ou presque de se souvenir d'être allée se coucher; ensuite, parce que sa mère, la divine déesse de l'Amour en personne, se tenait devant elle.

Le port altier, absolument resplendissante dans son écrin délicat de soie rouge ourlée d'or, Aphrodite avait pourtant une moue inquiète et c'est avec précaution qu'elle s'adressa à sa fille:

_ Bonsoir, ma chérie.

Piper avala sa salive. Ce devait être grave, pour que sa mère perde son humeur légère habituelle.

_ Maman... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ecoute-moi bien, c'est très important, répondit la déesse. Je suis la seule qui ai une idée de ce qu'il va se passer, et je ne peux m'adresser qu'à toi.

Elle lissa les plis de sa robe et resta silencieuse un instant, comme si elle s'efforçait de trouver les bons mots; finalement, elle soupira.

_ J'imagine que tu connais Eros et Himéros, les dieux de l'amour et du plaisir.

Piper se retint de dire que non.

_ Ce sont des dieux mineurs, comme tu le sais. Peu connus, et encore moins respectés, quasiment plus personne ne croit en eux à l'heure actuelle. Evidemment, ça les met dans une rage folle... Ce que je comprends, bien sûr, pourtant...

La brune fronça les sourcils. Que sa mère tourne autour du pot, elle qui était d'ordinaire si franche, la laissait perplexe.

_ Ils préparent quelque chose, acheva Aphrodite. En tant que déesse de l'amour, je le sais. Et ce quelque chose concerne les sept demi-dieux de la prophétie. Tu dois être sur tes gardes, Piper...

Soudainement, l'image se brouilla, rendue floue par des interférences. Une voix parvint à Piper, qui ne la reconnut pourtant pas tout de suite.

"Piper... Debout..."

_ Piper, reprit Aphrodite, mais sa voie était hachée, comme enregistrée sur une vieille cassette. Fais attention... au _cupiditate compulsus..._

Puis elle disparut pour de bon.

Au même moment, Piper se réveilla d'un coup, effrayée, plongea la main sous son oreiller et colla Katoptris contre la gorge de l'intrus près d'elle.

_ Pip's ! fit celui ci, choqué.

_ Leo ?!

Elle baissa son poignard.

Le garçon à côté d'elle se massa la gorge, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Je savais que t'étais pas du matin, mais de là à tenter de me trucider !

_ Désolée. J'ai fait..., elle s'interrompit. Rien.

_ Hum. Bon, ton Superman bien aimé m'a chargé de la noble mission d'aller réveiller sa Lois Lane, parce que la méga teuf c'est ce soir et qu'apparemment on a une journée chargée. Donc là, on t'attends pour le p'tit déj, tu vois.

Piper se força à sourire, en espérant qu'elle parvenait à cacher son angoisse.

_ Ouais, fit-elle d'un air faussement enjoué, je me prépare, j'arrive.

Elle aurait voulu croire de toute ses forces qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter; malheureusement, l'avertissement de sa mère résonnait encore à ses oreilles, chant de mauvaise augure, et c'est la mine sombre qu'elle s'engagea, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vers le pavillon pour rejoindre les autres.

.

PDV Annabeth:

_ Percy ! Dépêche-toi, les autres nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner !

Annabeth, jolie blonde et fille d'Athéna de son état, déboula comme une fusée dans le bungalow 3 et trébucha sur une pile de vêtements. La pièce était (ô surprise) dans un état de bordel avancé. Des armes traînaient dans tous les coins, des chaussures s'entassaient çà et là, une planche de surf était posée en travers de la table à coté d'une boite de pizza et un maillot de bain était accroché au lustre. La seule chose qui paraissait ne jamais avoir été déplacée, c'était les livres, parfaitement rangés sur leur étagère. Annabeth soupira. En un jour si spécial, son petit-ami aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de ranger un peu !

Ses pensées furent vite écartées lorsque celui-ci fit son entrée, sortant manifestement de la douche.

Annabeth l'observa. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, des gouttes glissant doucement sur sa peau... elle avala sa salive. Oui, il était beau, c'était une évidence, avec ses grands yeux verts aux légères teintes de turquoise, ses cheveux noirs, sa carrure d'épéiste et son corps musclé à la peau bronzée par le temps passé à se baigner au soleil. Pourtant, elle eu un pincement au cœur, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, que la situation n'était pas normale. Elle connaissait bien cette sensation; elle l'éprouvait depuis qu'elle sortait avec Percy; pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui donner un nom.

La voix de son petit ami la sortit de sa contemplation.

_ Je m'habille et j'arrive, d'accord ?

_ Oui, se reprit-elle. Et il faut qu'on aille à la grande maison après manger.

_Ah ?

_ Percy, voyons... Nos costumes ! Ils y sont !

Il se figea.

_ Costume...?

_On ne va pas à une fête olympienne une jean et t-shirt.

_ Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir avoir l'air de pingouins ?! S'écria t-il, horrifié.

Elle gloussa.

_ Tu seras très élégant, cervelle d'algue. Bon, je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

Abandonnant son copain à ses marmonnements sur les "costumes maudits des pingouins de Satan", elle sortit du bungalow pour se diriger vers la grande maison. Elle vit Piper qui allait apparemment dans la même direction qu'elle.

_ Hé ! Pip's ! l'appela t-elle en la rejoignant en deux foulées.

Elle vit tout de suite que le sourire de son amie était faux.

_ Salut Anna.

_Hey... ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

_ C'est rien, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

La blonde s'abstint de tout commentaire, sentant que le moment était mal choisi.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason et Nico étaient déjà attablés. Annabeth était vraiment heureuse que le fils d'Hadès ai accepté, après une longue argumentation de sa part, de rester à la Colonie. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis leur rencontre, il avait été brisé, puis s'était reconstruit, inlassablement, ce qui avait laissé des cicatrices, bien sûr, mais plus le temps passait et plus la fille d'Athéna trouvait qu'il allait mieux. Son teint cireux avait laissé place à une peau claire et veloutée grâce au repos et à l'air pur, le soleil de l'été avait fait apparaître des taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues et ses cernes avaient disparues. Son regard s'était éclairci à la lumière et il avait repris du poids depuis sa séquestration dans l'amphore, lui donnant une silhouette fine mais harmonieuse.

Elle s'installa à coté de lui.

_ Good morning there !

_ Buongiorno, répondit Nico.

Reyna débarqua alors et s'assit avec sa brusquerie habituelle en face d'elle.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivé à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, où elle avait été invitée, elle cherchait à en apprendre le plus possible sur le fonctionnement du camp, étudiant le mode de vie "à la grecque", critiquant parfois telle ou telle pratique, et Annabeth avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, à lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait, à discuter de tout et de rien, ou parfois même juste pour boire un chocolat, comme le jour de leur rencontre, à la Nouvelle-Rome. La blonde devait avouer qu'elle adorait ces moments, même si elle ne formulerait jamais cette pensée à voix haute. À la grande surprise des autres, Reyna et Annabeth paraissait tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui était en effet très étonnant puisque que l'esprit de la fille d'Athéna était une vrai labyrinthe de Dédale; le fait que la preteur puisse s'y retrouver tenait du super pouvoir.

Mais depuis quelques jours, leur relation avait changé. Annabeth se sentait de plus en plus proche de la romaine, délaissant quelque peu Percy pour rester avec elle, une attitude qu'elle ne parvenait pas expliquer. Elle remarqua alors que Reyna s'était crispée et tourna la tête.

Piper, qui s'était évidemment installée à côté de Jason, était en train de lui donner son "bisou du matin". Annabeth soupira. Elle connaissait la nature des sentiments (ou anciens sentiments, aucun moyen de savoir) que Reyna avait pour Jason, et elle savait qu'elle souffrait à chaque fois que Piper et lui avaient un geste affectueux l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, elle se sentit curieusement satisfaite que Jason et elle ne soit pas ensemble, et cette satisfaction l'horrifia – enfin, quel genre de monstre était-elle pour se languir de la souffrance de son amie ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque Percy s'installa à côté de Frank.

_ Hey ! J'arrive pas trop tard ?

_ On a l'habitude tu sais, tu es toujours si ponctuel, se moqua gentiment Hazel.

_ Tu es cruelle de te moquer de moi, fit il d'une voix faussement geignarde - excellente imitation d'Octave – avant de croquer dans son pancake bleu.

Nico haussa les sourcils.

_ Toute cette bouffe bleue... T'aurais eu moins la classe quand même si ton ex beau-père avait décrété que la nourriture rose n'existait pas.

_ Percy mordant à belle dent dans une grosse saucisse rose... Je vois déjà la scène ! S'exclaffa Leo.

_ Leo, tu es dégueu parfois, s'écria Piper en lui mettant un petit coup de coude. Ça aurait fait trop gay !

Nico se crispa légèrement à côté d'Annabeth, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Tous les homosexuels n'ont pas un comportement hypersexualisé, tu sais, intervint-elle.

Hazel s'éventa avec sa main, signe qu'elle était gênée.

_ Comment pouvez-vous parler d'un tel sujet si librement ?

_ Le monde a évolué à ce niveau là depuis les années 30, lui expliqua Nico. Ce n'est plus tabou à l'heure actuelle... même s'il y a encore des gens intolérants.

_ Moi, je suis pour à fond, fit Leo. Même si c'est pas mon kiff, tant que y a de l'amour, c'est ok !

_ C'est un peu bizarre quand même, de penser que deux femmes ou deux hommes puissent être ensemble, répliqua Piper d'un air pensif.

.

PDV Nico:

Nico était occupé à se maudire.

Si seulement il avait su la fermer et garder sa vanne pour lui, la conversation sur les homos n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être, et il aurait pu finir son cappuccino sans redouter chaque mot que prononceraient ses amis. Car maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'admettre intérieurement son orientation sexuelle, il était devenu sensible à toute remarque homophobe, prenant chaque citrique ou chaque insulte comme une gifle. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre lui-même, et encore plus de mal à l'accepter -enfin, à son époque, on l'aurait considéré comme un monstre et on l'aurait emprisonné, chassé, voir même tué simplement parce qu'il était gay !

Il regarda Percy, tentant d'empêcher son esprit de l'imaginer croquer dans une saucisse rose. C'était son amour pour lui qui l'avait fait prendre conscience de son orientation sexuelle, et malheureusement, il n'en démordait pas. Il avait beau se dire que le fils de Poséidon était en couple avec Annabeth et heureux ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la jalouser profondément. D'autant plus qu'il voyait bien que la blonde le délaissait, préférant passer tout son temps avec Reyna, et ce gâchis l'énervait au plus au point. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, alors comment pouvait-elle se permettre de négliger Percy ?!

Il remarqua alors que ledit demi-dieu avait pâli brutalement et qu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Jason eu un hoquet de douleur mais, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, un violent mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes comme si on lui avait collé une perceuse sur le front. Il vacilla, puis tout devint noir.

.

PDV Hazel:

Hazel sursauta quand Percy s'écroula sur la table.

_ Percy ! S'écria Annabeth. Que...

La blonde intervint juste à temps pour rattraper Nico par les épaules. Le petit brun, qui s'était évanoui, manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Un "BAM" sonore les fit se retourner et elles constatèrent que Jason venait de tomber en arrière, sa tête tapant violemment contre le sol. Leo se précipita vers lui et le releva légèrement.

_ Il est tombé dans les pommes !

_ Nico et Percy aussi, dit Hazel d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Le mécano secoua son ami, anxieux.

_ Hé, Jason, réveille toi !

_ Ne le remue pas autant ! Intervint Reyna.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?! Cria Piper d'une vois stridente.

Annabeth passa le bras de Nico sur son épaule et l'attrapa par la taille, de manière à le soutenir.

_ Il faut les amener à Chiron et Monsieur D, ordonna t-elle.

Franck pris Percy et le mit sur son épaule, pendant que Reyna et Leo soutenaient Jason, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers la grande maison. Dans l'esprit de Piper, la voix d'Aphrodite retentissait: " _cupiditate compulsus"..._


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ensorcelés ?

**Révélation ! (Non, ce n'est pas un remake de Twillight) **

**Dans ce chapitre, le rêve de Piper prend tout son sens et Percy, Nico et Jason doivent encaisser des révélations gênantes...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

Percy, Nico et Jason s'étant évanouis un plein milieu du pavillon, devant la moitié de la Colonie prenant son petit-déjeuner, l'information avait vite circulé, et ainsi tout le monde était au courant moins de quinze minutes après l'accident. Leo triturait un avion télécommandé à gestes nerveux, le démontant et remontant sans cesse, Franck et Hazel fixait en silence la porte de la bâtisse, comme s'ils comptaient les secondes, et Piper paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague.

Quant Annabeth, qui tournait en rond depuis qu'ils avaient dû quitter la grande maison, après avoir détaillé les circonstances de l'évanouissement à Chiron et Monsieur D, pour laisser les trois garçons se faire examiner, releva brusquement la tête et darda son regard d'argent sur le centaure lorsque celui ci sortit enfin.

Chiron n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi soucieux. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa bouche pincée par l'inquiétude. Cependant, c'est d'une voix claire qu'il déclara:

_ Percy, Jason et Nico ne se réveillent pas. Monsieur D s'est rendu à l'Olympe et je les ai transférés à l'infirmerie, où Will Solace essaie de déterminer de quoi ils souffrent.

Annabeth soutint Piper, qui avait vacillé, par le bras. Elle craignit un instant que son amie ne soit frappée du même maux que Percy et les autres, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tétanisée.

_Piper...

_ Oh, par les dieux..., souffla son amie.

Avant qu'Annabeth n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Drew Tanaka se dressa sur ses talons aiguilles et demanda:

_ Et pour la fête à l'Olympe?

Leo la fusilla du regard, se retenant de lui lancer son avion à la figure.

_ Comment tu peux penser à cette foutue fête alors que Jason et les autres sont en danger ?!

_ Ma question est justifiée !, lui répondit la fille d'Aphrodite d'un air supérieur.

_ La fête est annulée, intervint Chiron. Monsieur D a alerté Poséidon, Jupiter et Hadès, qui ont aussitôt donné l'ordre de tout stopper.

Alors qu'un brouhaha sonore d'élevait de la foule, Chiron leur ordonna de retourner à leurs occupations, leur tourna le dos et repartit dans la grande maison.

Piper murmura alors d'une voix étranglée:

_ _cupiditate compulsus..._

La fille d'Aphrodite se redressa et couru vers la porte de la grande maison, dans laquelle elle s'engoufra, une Annabeth perplexe à sa suite. Elle rattrapa Chiron.

_ Je sais quelques chose, fit-elle. Sur ce qu'ils ont... Ma mère m'avait prévenue...

Sur ces mots, elle leur raconta son rêve.

_._

_-Le lendemain-_

Lorsque Jason ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas dans son bungalow avec Zeus le hippie*, mais à l'infirmerie. Sa mémoire était brumeuse, et il mit plusieurs minutes à se concentrer assez pour que les événements de la matinée lui reviennent en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de son évanouissement. Pourquoi une telle perte de conscience ? Il allait pourtant parfaitement bien avant le petit déjeuner... Le douleur avait été si soudaine, si vive...

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. À sa gauche, allongés dans leur lits respectifs, Percy dormait encore et Nico commençait tout juste à remuer dans ses draps. Jason ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il se redressa, frottant ses yeux, avant de le fixer.

Jason hoqueta. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien le garçon était... attirant. Sa peau crémeuse, son visage fin, ses cheveux brun chocolat, ses adorables taches de rousseurs, ses lèvres roses, ses longs cils, ses yeux brumeux aux éclats d'obsidienne et d'onyx...

Il s'infligea une gifle mentale. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées aussi étranges !

_ Jason ? Mais... Qu'est ce qu'on fout à l'infirmerie ?

Il se reprit et expliqua:

_ On s'est évanouis. Tu te souviens, au petit déjeuner...

Nico hocha la tête. Apparemment, ça lui revenait. Il souffla comme pour se calmer, sortit de son lit et alla réveiller Percy. Aussitôt, le demi-dieu bondit sur ses pieds, complètement paniqué, puis se calma en les voyant à ses côtés.

_ Les mecs ! Euh...

Il observa les deux autres, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. De son côté, Jason le dévora du regard. Les yeux vert intense qui le fixaient le subjuguaient et il mourrait d'envie d'aller toucher ce corps, ces cheveux de jais, ce...

Il s'infligea une seconde gifle mentale, honteux.

_ Oh, souffla Percy. Vous êtes..., il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ On s'est évanouis, répéta Jason, d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée.

_ ça, je sais, mais pourquoi ?

Nico, qui regardait fixement Percy depuis son réveil, détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, les mains dans le dos, comme un petit garçon pris sur le fait en train de faire une bêtise.

_Aucune idée... , il soupira, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste qui attira l'attention des deux autres demi-dieux. Il essayait manifestement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, cherchant une explication, puis regarda à la dérobée Jason. Percy, lui, ne se privait pas pour dévorer le fils de Jupiter du regard.

Aussitôt, le blond baissa la tête. La situation n'était pas normale. Le fils de Poséidon ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, et Nico n'avait jamais reluqué un homme ouvertement. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation de les admirer. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les deux garçons étaient beaux... Il rougit à cette pensée.

_ Grace, ça va ?

Percy s'était approché, et Jason du résister à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Sa tête avait dû taper par terre quand il était tombé, il était sonné, il ne pensait pas correctement; oui, c'était une explication plausible. Tout irai mieux dans quelques minutes.

... N'est ce pas ?

Au moment où il commençait à paniquer, Will Solace entra en trombe.

_ Vous êtes réveillés ! Constata t-il, soulagé. Vous nous avez fait flipper, sérieux, les mecs.

_ On est resté dans les vapes longtemps ? Demanda Percy.

_ Une journée.

_ Tant que ça ? S'exclama Nico, étonné.

_ Oui. Chiron et les autres étaient super inquiets... La fête a été annulée sur ordre de vos pères, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Content que vous...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car à cet instant, Chiron entra.

Jason retint son souffle. Le centaure avait la mine sombre et leur ordonna de s'asseoir, ce qui était très mauvais signe. L'imagination du blond partit au quart de tour. Quelle horrible maladie avaient-ils ? Etait-ce incurable ? Est ce qu'ils allaient mourir ? Il se voyait déjà devoir faire ses adieux aux autres, faible sur son lit d'hôpital... C'était assez ironique d'avoir survécu à la quête la plus mortelle de tous les temps contre la déesse de la Terre en personne pour mourir quelques semaines plus tard. Manifestement, Percy pensait à la même chose, car sa peau bronzée avait pris une teinte de lait en poudre et il se rongeait la lèvre inférieure, inquiet.

_ Chiron...

_Ecoutez moi, tous les trois, commença le centaure. Hier matin, Piper a reçu un rêve de sa mère. Aphrodite l'a avertie que deux dieux mineurs, Eros et Himéros, préparaient quelque chose contre les héros de la prophétie des sept.

_ Eros et Himéros ? Intervint Jason.

_ Les dieux de l'amour et du désir.

_ Euuuuh, fit Percy, sceptique. La place de divinité de l'amour était pas déjà prise ? Et Aphrodite alors ?

_ Ce sont ses frères jumeaux, mais ils sont très peu connus. C'est compliqué, comme toujours chez les dieux. Le fait que leur existence soit ignorée par la grande majorité des demi-dieux est la cause de toute cette histoire...

Il reprit son souffle.

_ Il semblerait que ces deux dieux vous aient... ensorcelés... comme représailles à l'indifférence qu'ils subissent. Une sorte de vengeance, dirigée principalement contre vos pères, pour attirer l'attention sur eux.

À ces mots, un silence lourd pesa dans la salle.

_ ... Ensorcelés ? Répéta Nico d'une petite voix.

Jason eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais se retint juste à temps.

_ C'est un sort très ancien, continua Chiron, qui paraissait peser chaque mot. Ça s'appelle le _cupiditate compulsus._

___ "Désir forcé", traduisit Jason.

Il craignait de comprendre ce que ça présageait.

_ Ce sort, reprit le centaure, a pour effet de provoquer une attirance entre plusieurs individus, une attirance sexuelle, du désir en somme, , mais ne peux être scellé que lorsque ceux-ci ont des relations sexuelles entre eux. Ils sont alors liés les uns aux autres pour l'éternité d'un amour sans faille, et une marque d'appartenance apparaît sur leur corps. Dès lors, il leur devient difficile voire impossible de se séparer plus de quelques heures. Les effets du sort sont différents selon le type de personne... Ils rendent dominants et protecteurs les uns, soumis les autres, tout dépend de la morphologie et de la personnalité de base de l'individu... C'est un sort très complexe.

Nico suffoqua.

_ Un lien pour l'_éternité_... Une malédiction ?!

_ Alors, fit Percy en tentant de garder les pieds sur terre, il suffit de ne pas s'envoyer en l'air, n'est ce pas ?

_ En théorie oui, cependant l'attirance devient de plus en plus forte au fil du temps, jusqu'à devenir irrépréssible.

_ Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper ? Insista Jason.

Il n'osait imaginer la tête que ferait Piper s'il lui avouait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de coucher avec deux de leurs amis, et ce pour se lier à eux à jamais, sachant qu'en plus Percy était en couple.

_ Eh bien il faudrait que vous y résistiez pendant une semaine. Si le sort n'est pas scellé avant cette échéance, il s'annule.

_ C'est faisable, non ? Questionna Nico, la voix étranglée par sa gorge nouée.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons. Dans le cas où vous vous lierez, je vous en dirai plus.

Sur ces mots, il les gratifia d'un sourire rassurant et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Oh, et, vos amis sont déjà au courant de tout cela, ajouta t-il. Ils sont déterminés à faire leur maximum pour vous aider, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez du soutien.

Le silence se fit quand il sortit.

_ ... Hum, hum...

Ils se tournèrent vers Will, dont ils avaient complètement oublié la présence, et qui était rouge tomate dans un coin.

_ Sans vouloir vous déprimer... ça craint à mort.

Jason trouva que ça résumait assez bien la situation.

* * *

* cf. _Le Héros Perdu_, une petite référence ;p


	4. Chapitre 3 - Dérapage et mise au point

**Helloooooo ! Me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posées (merci beaucoup à Lilireyna pour ses reviews d'ailleurs, ça me fait super plaisir *^*):**

**_ Oui, il y aura du lemon, et pas qu'un peu, d'autant plus que c'est un threesome !**

**_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé si la fête était annulée ou simplement reportée, j'imagine que ça dépendra de vos envies. **

**Sur ce, dans ce chapitre, les effets du sort se font sentir et Leo révèle son côté "militant LGBT"...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Percy se réveilla doucement dans son lit du bungalow 3. La veille, Will, décrétant qu'il ne servait à rien de les laisser moisir tous les trois à l'infirmerie, les avait renvoyés dans leurs bungalows respectifs, leur interdisant toute visite avant le lendemain.

Percy s'étant donc retrouvé seul, à réfléchir, et comme toujours, ça ne lui avait pas réussi.

Il avait été tenté de se servir de sa fontaine pour envoyer un message-iris à sa mère, mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée: que lui aurait-il dit ? "Salut m'man, tout se passe très bien ici, sauf bien sur le fait que je soit maudit et que je doive résister à la tentation de sauter sur deux de mes amis pour baiser sauvagement, me liant à eux pour l'éternité. Bisous !"

Définitivement non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il s'était donc allongé, dans l'espoir que le sommeil le gagne et ai raison de la situation: peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar très long et très réaliste, et qu'il se réveillerai bientôt en s'apercevant que la fête n'a pas encore eu lieu ? Malgré lui, il en doutait.

Il avait ensuite passé une nuit plutôt agitée, réveillé plusieurs fois en sueur par des rêves torrides, une bosse déformant son boxer, obligé de "se calmer manuellement" (musclant plus son poignet ainsi qu'en six années d'entraînement à la Colonie). Le plus bouleversant, c'était que ces fantasmes nocturnes concernaient... Jason et Nico.

Il allait mourir de honte.

Oui, Persée Jackson, sauveur de l'Olympe, un des sept héros de la Prophétie, seul et unique demi-dieu fils de Poséidon vivant à ce jour, qui avait triomphé entre autres de Gaïa en personne, était perdu. Déstabilisé par la folie qu'il vivait. Il avait l'habitude, pourtant, des situations bizarres, mais celle-ci était pire que tout. Plus il y pensait, plus son cerveau s'embrouillait: il avait été ensorcelé par deux dieux mineurs en pleine crise d'égocentrisme pour coucher avec Jason Grace et Nico Di Angelo et faire d'eux les compagnons de sa vie.

Sérieux, Gaïa et ses machinations pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Il s'étira et se leva. Il était encore tôt pour le petit déjeuner mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une minute de plus dans son lit. Il fila donc sous la douche et ressortit une quinzaine de minute plus tard, frais et habillé. Lorsqu'il arriva près des tables, Nico était déjà installé là en compagnie de Leo et Hazel et lui tournait le dos. Percy allait s'approcher, mais il se stoppa net et fixa le brun du regard.

_Oh. Par. Les. Dieux._

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, il vit Nico se tendre légèrement, puis se retourner, les joues rosissantes. Il eu un grognement d'impatience et, incapable de résister, il perdit pied et plaqua Nico sur la table.

Il entendit à peine le cri étouffé d'Hazel quand il se plaça d'un coup de hanche entre les cuisses de _son_ Nico, le retenant contre lui par la taille. Ce dernier, assis de force sur la table, se laissa docilement faire lorsque le plus grand vint prendre durement ses lèvres pour un baiser dominant et possessif, les mordant légèrement, entremêlant avidement leurs langues, et enroula ses jambes fines autour des hanches de _son_ Percy, gémissant quand il sentit le sexe durcissant de celui-ci appuyé contre son aine. Des mains impatientes glissèrent sous son t-shirt et...

Il sentit un choc sourd contre son crâne, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance à l'infirmerie, Nico trouva à son chevet une Hazel rougissante. Il se redressa, se massant l'arrière du crâne, et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

_ Qu... Qu'est ce qui...

_ Eh ben, man, tu caches bien ton jeu ! Fit une voix amusé à sa droite.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Leo. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi celui-ci avait un sourire immense façon Jocker collé au visage. Puis, tout lui revint.

Matin. Petit-déjeuner. Percy. _Oh oh._

Laissant échapper un gémissement aigu, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage dedans, mort de honte.

_ Oooooh nooooooon...!

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le consola Hazel en tapotant son épaule. Chiron nous a tout raconté, ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'est le sort qui t'as forcé... et puis, c'est Percy qui t'as sauté dessus !

_ Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire ! Ajouta joyeusement Leo, enfonçant le clou.

_ Leo ! le sermonna la jeune fille. Laisse le tranquille un peu !

Nico releva la tête, rougissant.

_ Et Percy...?

_ Il est avec Chiron, qui lui remonte les bretelles, je crois. On a eu du mal à le maîtriser, on a eu de la chance que Franck soit arrivé pile à ce moment là.

_ Rectification, corrigea Leo en voyant le centaure entrer dans l'infirmerie et s'approcher d'eux, il _était_ avec Chiron.

Ledit centaure se plaça coté d'Hazel.

_ Comment vas-tu, Nico ?

Il releva le yeux vers lui, mortifié.

_ Voglio morire, dit-il dans sa langue natale.

Chiron eu un sourire rassurant.

_ Ce genre de scène était à prévoir, tu sais. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que le pavillon soit vide, et encore plus que Hazel, Leo et Franck aie été là pour vous séparer. Une chance également que Jason n'ai pas été avec vous; La situation aurait été incontrôlable...

_ Donc il va falloir les séparer ? Questionna Hazel.

_ Ce serai mieux, mais je crains qu'on ne leur fasse plus de mal que de bien.

_ Pourquoi on ne les laisserai pas faire ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Leo, qui venait de poser la question.

_ C'est vrai, quoi, renchérit le garçon. Ils sont grands, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

_ Leurs esprits sont embrouillés par le sort, on ne peut pas savoir vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitent, le contredit Hazel.

_ Nico, il sait très bien ce qu'il veut.

_ Leo !

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'après Chiron, une fois qu'ils seront liés, ils seront, je cite, "animés d'un amour sans faille et éternel". C'est plutôt cool non ?

_ Et Annabeth et Piper ?

Leo soupira.

_ Pour Annabeth et Percy, c'est _no comment_. On voit tous que leur couple bat de l'aile. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Reyna... Trop pour une simple amitié. Piper a laissé entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que tout s'écroule. Annabeth n'est pas idiote, elle sent bien que quelque chose déconne.

Il reprit sa respiration.

_ Quand à Jason et Piper, je crois que Piper l'aime, l'aime vraiment, mais pour Jason... C'est autre chose. Il a été influencé parce qu'à son réveil, dans le bus, avant que toute cette histoire de dingue n'arrive, Piper et moi étions persuadés qu'ils étaient en couple, à cause des faux-souvenirs de Tia Callida. Résultat: à mon avis, il s'est trouvé... forcé inconsciemment ? Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça.

Chiron hocha la tête.

_ Je connais Annabeth depuis bien longtemps, dit-il, et je pense que tu as raison. Tout le monde à la Colonie s'est toujours attendu à la voir sortir avec Percy, et leurs aventures les ont rapprochés. Il est bien possible qu'elle ai été influencée par la situation. Même chose pour Jason.

Hazel regarda Leo comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Tu es...

_ Plus malin que j'en ai l'air, je sais.

_ Mais, intervint Nico, le fait que leurs love story respectives ne soient pas au beau fixe ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils veulent de moi. Ils sont hétéros je vous rappelle !

_ L'amour c'est comme la mécanique, philosopha Leo. Tant que le mécanisme fonctionne, peu importe la nature des rouages qui le composent !

_ Il te manque des rouages à toi, se moqua Hazel en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front.

_ Hé ! Je suis un garçon saint d'esprit !

Chiron se redressa.

_ Du point de vue de Percy, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être près de Jason et Nico, pour l'instant. C'est l'effet du sort. Il est plutôt agité, et je crains que ça n'empire avec le temps.

Il darda son regard sur Nico.

_ Tu vas devoir prendre une décision, dit-il. Je ne t'obligerai pas à rester éloigné d'eux, mais je te demande de bien réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes si tu fais un pas dans leur direction. Ils n'attendent que ça. Il n'y a pas que votre vie qui changera...

Sur cet ultimatum, il sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Leo rompit le silence:

_ Nico, c'est ta chance.

_ Quoi ?

_ Voyons, pas la peine de te cacher, je sais très bien que t'es gaAIEUH !

Hazel venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes. Nico bondit sur ses pieds, paniqué.

_ Attends... QUOI ?!

Sa sœur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable.

_ Oh, Nico, je suis désolée..., fit-elle. La dernière fois, j'étais en train de montrer des passages sur Sammy de mon ancienne vie à Leo, tu sais, dans un de mes trous noirs... Mais la vision a changé, et... Il a assisté à notre conversation...

Nico écarquilla les yeux. Une fois, sur l'Argo II, à l'abri des regards, il s'était confié à sa sœur sur son orientation sexuelle, juste après la chute de Percy dans le Tartare. À son grand soulagement, Hazel l'avait accueilli comme il était, sans aucun dégoût, et son amour avait guéri son cœur comme le plus efficace des onguents. Il n'avait jamais regretté de s'être confié à elle... jusqu'à cet instant.

Il baissa les yeux et Leo lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Hey, man, tout va bien. Comme je l'ai dit au dej' la dernière fois, je suis cent pour cent pour. Je m'en tape que tu sois gay, t'es mon pote quand même ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nico releva la tête sans oser y croire.

_ Tu savais et... ça ne te fait rien ?

_ Que voudrais tu que ça me fasse ? C'est ta vie ! On est plus en 1930. Keep calm !

Nico poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi que Leo l'accepte si facilement, et le gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires. Il commençait à croire que finalement, il avait peut-être sa place dans ce monde... Un monde pas si noir que ça.

_ Par contre, reprit son ami, c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux tenter l'aventure ou pas, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête. La balle était dans son camp.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Attente douloureuse

**Voici le chapitre 4, dans lequel Leo rendosse le rôle de militant LGBT (décidément, c'est un fanboy du Jasercico !) et où tout va être amené à basculer... Les idées comme la situation !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

PDV Percy:

Percy se retenait de sa taper la tête contre le mur.

Après tout, un suicide serait sans doute beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup moins douloureux que d'affronter le regard d'Annabeth quand elle saurait ce qui s'était passé le matin même – si elle n'était pas déjà au courant.

Percy soupira. Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il regrettait profondément ce qui était arrivé, mais il du bien vite se rendre à l'évidence: il regrettait plutôt de ne pas avoir pu terminer. En réalité, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: recommencer, et ce le plus vite possible. Les courbes délicates du corps qu'il avait pu serrer dans ses bras lui manquaient déjà et il rêvait de reprendre son exploration plus bas, plus bas... Il avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de se calmer. Avoir une érection en plein milieu de la Grande Maison ne lui paraissait pas être une très bonne idée.

Il s'était fait longuement rabrouer par Chiron pour avoir commis l'imprudence de se balader seul dans les environs de Nico alors qu'il était sous l'emprise du sort, puis le centaure avait fini par se résigner en voyant que son pensionnaire n'avait pas une once de remord. Percy avait essayé, pourtant, mais rien à faire: impossible de se sentir coupable. Et ça le rendait malade. Il se sentait monstrueux de penser ainsi, surtout envers Annabeth, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa petite amie, son visage était vite remplacé par celui de Jason ou de Nico dans son esprit. Il avait tant envie d'être près d'eux, de sentir leur corps contre le sien, sa langue contre la leur...

Il poussa un long soupir qui aurait pu attendrir Clarisse LaRue elle même et se pris la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

Le mur paraissait si accueillant, tout d'un coup.

PDV Piper:

Piper soupira de soulagement quand elle le vit enfin.

Jason était là, assis sur le sable de la plage, surplombant la jetée, les yeux dans le vide, pensif. Elle prit soin de signaler sa présence par un toussotement afin de ne pas le prendre par surprise et s'assit à côté de lui.

Elle l'observa. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et perdu, comme s'il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qui était probablement le cas, en fait. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Je voulais te dire que je vais tout faire pour t'aider à résister au sort, dit-elle d'une vois assurée. À nous tous, on eut vous empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une semaine, et tu ne veux surtout pas que ça... dérape.

Pendant un instant, Piper crut qu'il allait la contredire. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter, mettant toute ses émotions dans sa voix, tentant de lui faire passer ses sentiments: l'amour, la tendresse, les p'tits oiseaux...

_ N'est ce pas ?

Ok, ce n'était pas très loyal de sa part d'utiliser l'enjôlement, mais elle soupira de soulagement quand son petit ami acquiesça. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de la lueur qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux, comme s'il songeait sérieusement à l'abandonner. Elle se leva et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la bouche de son petit-ami, repartit vers son bungalow.

PDV Jason:

Jason avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Nico et Percy lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient à un point inimaginable, et pourtant, ce n'était que le 3ème jour. Il avait la très nette impression que les quatre prochains seraient un enfer, et pourtant, il y avait une solution... Inenvisageable, mais une solution tout de même. Se laisser aller. Obéir à son instinct qui lui hurlait à plein poumons de se jeter sur les deux garçons et de les faire siens. Tout à l'heure, sur la plage, il avait bien faillit avouer à Piper que c'était là tout ce qu'il désirait.

Piper...

Piper, qui était une étincelle de normalité dans sa vie peuplée de monstres et de prophéties bizarres. Piper, avec qui il était en couple depuis son réveil, dans le bus. Piper, qui comptait sur lui. Et lui, qui envisageait sérieusement de la laisser derrière lui. Piper, pour qui il ne ressentait plus rien...

C'était terrible à penser, mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Il l'aimait, aucun doute là dessus, mais plus comme une amie que comme une petite amie. Elle était sympa, gentille, intelligente, jolie, mais incompatible avec lui. Si seulement il avait su faire la différence entre amitié et amour, à l'époque, et si seulement Héra s'était mêlée de ses affaires.. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé aussi mal.

D'un autre côté, si Héra n'était pas intervenue dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais rencontré ni Percy ni Nico, et c'était une idée insupportable. Penser qu'ils étaient passés du stade "amis" à "futurs compagnons" dans son cœur en moins de 72 heures lui donna la chair de poule. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort. Il pensait à eux en permanence, et devoir rester éloigné d'eux était plus douloureux encore que n'importe quelle blessure physique. Il souhaitait se lier, se lier à eux, et pourtant...

Pourtant, eux ne faisaient pas un seul pas dans sa direction. S'ils avaient voulu cette union autant que lui, ils auraient fait un geste. Mais il ne se passait rien. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il allait devoir se résigner à attendre que la semaine passe, en espérant de tout son cœur que cette attirance irrésistible s'annulerait avec le sortilège.. Mais il ne pouvait y croire totalement.

.

Les trois jours suivants se passèrent dans une attente douloureuse pour les trois concernés. Nico s'était enfermé dans son bungalow et refusait catégoriquement d'en sortir, allant jusqu'à menacer quiconque oserait le déranger à part Hazel. Percy, lui, ne parlait presque plus, se contentant de répondre par des monosyllabes quand on lui posait une question, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire semblant de penser à autre chose qu'au deux autres. Quant à Jason, il évitait soigneusement de passer près du bungalow d'Hadès et restait le plus loin possible du fils du Dieu de la Mer, se contentant de le regarder de loin.

Les autres n'étaient pas en meilleure forme. Annabeth et Reyna passaient leur temps à parler à mi-voix d'un air inquiet dans leur coin, Hazel jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil soucieux au bungalow 13 malgré tous les efforts de Franck pour lui changer les idées, et Piper en venait à user de son don d'enjôlement pour rassurer les autres.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Leo, bad boy de son état, mécano hors pair et meilleur best friend du monde autoproclamé, décida d'intervenir.

PDV Leo:

À l'heure du dîner, pendant que les autres étaient à table, il fit le sacrifice de renoncer à son délicieux et ô combien tentant plat de paella et se lança à la recherche de Jason. Il le retrouva finalement à l'orée de la forêt et le rejoignit en quelques foulées. Le blond lui fit un maigre sourire.

_ Salut.

Leo mit les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Bon, ok, ça suffit maintenant !

Ne prenant pas en compte l'air surpris de son ami, il continua:

_ Nico en a envie. Percy en a envie. Tu en as envie. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour foncer ? Ce n'est pas en restant tous amorphes dans votre coin que les choses vont se faire toutes seules, mon grand !

_ Ils n'en n'ont pas env...

_ Bien sur que si, coupa t-il. Chiron en a parlé avec Percy, je sais de quoi je parle. Et puis Nico est gay et il a toujours craqué pour vous.

Jason rougit.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Fit-il d'une voix hachée. Tu n'étais pas là quand Cupidon...

Leo haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

_ Cupidon ? Nope. Par contre, j'étais là quand Nico l'a dit à Hazel. Enfin, j'étais pas vraiment là, mais j'y étais quand même...

Il se tut, reprenant sa respiration.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas laisser passer ça.

Jason baissa la tête.

_ Mais il y a Piper et..

_ Et ce n'est pas l'amour fou, pas vrai ?

Le blond eut un petit rictus.

_ Jason, on l'a tous remarqué, tu sais, continua Leo. Reyna a été la première à le voir. Elle a dit qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille le regard que tu adressais à Piper, parce que tu lui réservais le même...

_ Piper compte sur moi, se justifia le fil de Jupiter.

_ Mais dans tous les cas ça ne durera pas, et elle finirait par en souffrir ! Un "amour infaillible pour l'éternité"... Mince, tu ne peux pas rater ça ! Piper es mon amie, et toi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes compte dans quelques années que tu as fait le mauvais choix et que tu regrette toute ta vie. Après tout, on sera tous là pour consoler Pip's, et c'est la fille de la déesse de l'Amour, elle sent forcément ses choses là.

Jason resta sans voix devant la tirade de son ami. Depuis quand Leo songeait à de telles choses ?

_ Donc je pense, en ma qualité de meilleur ami, termina le garçon, que tu devrais saisir cette bulle de bonheur à portée de ta main au lieu de te contenter de l'effleurer, parce que demain elle éclatera. C'est le dernier jour, mec.

Jason acquiesça, puis tourna la tête.

_ Je... je vais voir, d'accord ? Il poussa un profond soupir. Je pense que tu as raison. Mais pour le moment... Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

Leo hocha la tête, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et repartit en courant vers son bungalow. Jason regarda sa montre. Il était 22h30, le couvre feu venait de sonner... Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, pour tuer le temps. De toute manière, personne ne l'attendait dans le bungalow 1, alors il pouvait bien s'offrir quelques heures de réflexion au bord de la mer.

PDV Nico:

Nico sortit de sa catalepsie. Il avait passé les derniers jours roulé en position fœtale dans ses draps (ô virilité, quand tu nous tiens) à se morfondre mais là, c'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette horrible sensation d''être déchiré, comme si Percy et Jason étaient des morceaux de son cœur qu'on tenait éloignés de force de lui. Si la douleur n'avait pas été si intense qu'elle lui nouait la gorge, il en aurait crié.

_ Mais que quelqu'un m'achève ! grommela t-il.

Certes, sa mort n'aurai pas été très glorieuse, mais au moins c'était plus rapide que l'agonie qu'il était en train d'endurer.

Il avait besoin d'eux, là, immédiatement, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ?!

Il se releva d'un bon, ignorant un léger vertige, et fonça sous une douche d'eau glacée, en profitant pour pratiquer quelques exercices respiratoires sensés le calmer.

_Zen, zen, zen, je suis zen..._

Une fois sec, il enfila un t shirt et un short, puis regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit tombait déjà. Il regarda son réveil, qui annonçait 22h30. Il soupira, et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. À cette heure-ci, les autres devaient déjà être dans leurs bungalows respectifs... Aucun risque donc de croiser Percy et Jason. Et l'air frais de la nuit lui ferai le plus grand bien...

Sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller Hazel, il sortit de sa chambre et se glissa hors de la bâtisse. Il apprécia quelques secondes le souffle caressant du vent sur sa peau, les yeux fermés, puis partit vers la plage.

PDV Percy:

Percy ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Comme l'avait conseillé Annabeth, il était allé sagement se coucher après le dîner, mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de s'agiter, de se lever, de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, son syndrome TDAH n'aidant pas à le calmer. L'attente se faisait insupportable. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de foncer retrouver les deux autres demi-dieux. La douleur lui broyait l'estomac et résonnait sourdement à ses oreilles, tout son être lui criait d'aller les rejoindre, et il ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, poussant un petit grognement frustré. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi... incomplet. Quelque chose lui manquait, et il savait précisément quoi: ses deux compagnons.

Résigné à passer une nuit blanche, il décida d'aller se changer les idées sur la plage. À une heure pareille, il ne croiserait personne, et l'eau lui avait toujours fait du bien, l'apaisant et le réconfortant. Ça lui permettrait peut être de faire passer plus vite les interminables heures que duraient ses nuits en ce moment. Il sortit donc de son bungalow et partit en courant vers le rivage.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est un peu cruel de ma part de terminer comme ça ! Mais _don't worry_, il y aura du lemon dans le prochain chapitre, promis !**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Unbreakable link

**Voici le Chapitre 5, appelé "Unbreakable link". Au programme: La création du lien !**

**/!\ ATTENTION/!\ Ce chapitre contient du lemon, ou plutôt est un lemon puisqu'il n'y a que ça !**

**Pour les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez donc sauter ce chapitre s'il vous gêne.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

Lorsque Percy arriva sur la plage, il beugua littéralement en se retrouvant face à Nico.

Le plus petit, qui était à quelques mètres, l'observa avec des yeux ronds, surpris de le voir à u tel endroit si tard. Une vague d'envie pure assaillit le fils du dieu de la mer quand il croisa le regard d'obsidienne, le faisant presque trembler. L'aura que dégageait le petit brun devant lui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Grognant d'impatience, il franchit d'un bond la distance qui les séparait et enlaça Nico, collant durement son corps contre le sien et prenant possession de ses lèvres. Le brun se fit une joie de répondre au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et griffant légèrement sa nuque. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent puis se séparèrent, Percy en profitant pour aller déposer une myriade de baisers sur la gorge offerte, puis reprit la bouche rose de Nico pour un baiser langoureux.

À quelques mètres, le regard bleu de Jason se plissa en voyant les silhouettes des deux garçons s'enlacer dans une étreinte sauvage. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il s'immobilisait malgré lui, fasciné par ce spectacle des plus tentateur. _Comment peuvent-ils être aussi sexy ?!_ Une puissante vague de désir le fit fourmiller de la tête au pieds. Secouant la tête, il les rejoint et les attrapa tous les deux par le bras, les séparant.

_ J... Jason ? Murmura le plus petit d'une voix chargée de désir.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre – à ce niveau là, tout ce qui serait sorti de sa bouche aurait été salace – il les entraîna aussi vite qu'il le put vers une petite crique à l'abri des regards. Là, il plaqua Percy contre la roche et l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun y répondit aussitôt, tentant de prendre le contrôle du baiser. De là où il était, Nico pouvait voir leurs langues batailler ensemble, chacune essayant de dominer l'autre, et cette vision lui tira un gémissement. Finalement, Percy du se résoudre à se laisser faire. Néanmoins, il était aux anges. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière et il n'avait qu'une envie, que le blond n'arrête jamais !

Ledit blond rompit le baiser et s'écarta doucement de lui, en profitant pour lui enlever son t-shirt, admirant les muscles parfaitement dessinés et la peau bronzée de son torse. Il recula et attira le petit corps de Nico contre lui en se laissant échouer sur le sable fin, l'entraînant dans sa chute et profitant de sa surprise pour prendre possession des lèvres roses. Percy les rejoignit bien vite, ôtant à son tour le haut du plus petit assis les cuisses écartées sur les jambes du blond, se plaçant derrière lui, et laissa ses mains parcourir le ventre plat, avant de remonter caresser la peau douce du torse. Le petit soupir de plaisir que poussa Nico les électrisa et Jason caressa les hanches étroites du plus petit, mordant sa gorge avant de descendre vers un des tétons roses qu'il taquina du bout de la langue. Le garçon se tendit et cessa de respirer. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de suçoter doucement ces petits boutons de chair, et il entendit bien vite la respiration du brun s'accélérer.

Nico haleta et ses mains parcoururent son dos, le caressant, avant de remonter pour empoigner quelques mèches blondes. N'y tenant plus, Percy se redressa pour retirer leurs vêtements, soupirant de plaisir quand l'air frais mordit sa peau brûlante. Il attira à son tour Nico contre lui et lui caressa les tétons, les pinçant doucement, pendant que Jason prenait place derrière lui. Il gémit quand le blond amorça un mouvement de bassin contre lui, faisant frotter son érection contre ses fesses, et il donna un petit coup de hanche entre les cuisses de Nico qui s'étaient écartées pour lui. Leurs sexes durcit se rencontrèrent et une décharge de plaisir envahit leur corps.

_ Oh, oui, gémit Nico, incapable de contrôler sa voix sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Oui, oui...

Jason poussa un grognement et se redressa, les dominant de toute sa taille. La vue de ses deux compagnons, enlacés, nus et soumis à lui, l'électrisa. Son regard s'attarda sur leur cheveux aux légères boucles en bataille, leur peau rougie, leurs yeux brillants tournés vers lui et leurs lèvres gonflées et rougies par l'ardeur de leur baiser, les marques de suçon violacées sur leur gorge.

Sans pouvoir résister à cette vue de luxure, il caressa les fesses du fils de Poséidon et le fit basculer à quatre pattes sur Nico qui tomba dos au sable. Il fit courir son doigt le long de la raie, arrivant à l'entrée du jeune homme qu'il titilla de son ongle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Nico écarta les jambes et embrassa longuement Percy, frissonnant en sentant sa main se refermer sur son sexe. Le demi-dieu amorça de longs va-et-viens langoureux sur la verge dressée qui firent se cambrer le fils d'Hadès, laissant un cri de plaisir franchir ses lèvres quand le brun accéléra le rythme.

De son côté, Jason fit courir son index jusqu'à l'anus dévoilé par la position du brun et enfonça doucement son doigt dans les chairs chaudes, ne récoltant qu'un petit soupir d'inconfort. Rassuré, il glissa un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son compagnon et fit des mouvements de ciseaux, s'efforçant de détendre ses parois serrées. Nico déposa une myriade de baisers légers sur la mâchoire de Percy puis descendis doucement jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il mordilla, gémissant toujours sous les caresses que le fils de Poséidon prodiguait à son sexe. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, alors qu'il était proche de la délivrance, celui-ci ralentit le rythme, arrachant un couinement de protestation au plus petit.

_ Je veux qu'on vienne ensemble, murmura Percy à son oreille, avant de la mordiller doucement.

À ces mots, Jason retira ses doigts et regarda Percy soulever légèrement Nico par les fesses, écartant encore plus ses cuisses, pour atteindre l'entrée palpitante qui le tentait tant. Il s'engouffra dans le corps chaud, faisant crier le garçon sous lui.

Percy était au paradis. Il avait l'impression de fondre dans la chaleur étroite qui enserrait sa verge, comme un étau brûlant. Il fondit sur la bouche de Nico qui couina délicieusement, puis rompit le baiser en sentant le sexe de Jason le remplir – _Par les dieux, il venait de s'enfoncer d'un seul mouvement en lui !_

Retenant un petit cri rauque, il parvint à conserver son équilibre et se cambra, permettant que fil de Jupiter de le pénétrer plus profondément. Satisfait, Jason entama d'une longue série de coups de reins profonds, faisant entrer et sortir du même mouvement Percy du corps de Nico.

Empoignant les hanches de son compagnon, le blond accéléra ses mouvements, déclenchant un torrent de plaisir dans leur corps. Nico releva les hanches en gemissant, chaque coup de rein allant plus profond que le précédent, et s'accrocha à la nuque du brun qui le dominait, enroulant ses jambes à sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et Percy y plongea aussitôt la main amener son visage contre le sien, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. A cet instant, Jason perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace et se mit à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, butant contre la prostate du fils de Poséidon qui mordit le cou de Nico pour étouffer son cri.

Jason empoigna les cheveux du brun et le força à tourner la tête, ravissant sa bouche. Il les dominait de tout son être, contrôlait leurs mouvements, provoquait leur jouissance. Percy et Nico étaient pleinement, entièrement à lui. Son plaisir augmentait comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption dans son corps et la douce chaleur qui se diffusa dans son bas ventre lui indiqua qu'il était proche. Au même moment, Nico poussa un cri et se déversa sur son ventre, aspergeant le torse de Percy de gouttelettes nacrées, qui vint quelques secondes plus tard. Il se crispa et Jason sentit les chairs autour de sa verge se resserrer brutalement, causant la jouissance du blond qui s'enfonça au plus profond du corps offert et se déversa dans son compagnon.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sable, leurs corps en sueur et tremblants sous la puissance dévastatrice de l'orgasme.

Épuisés, Nico et Percy s'endormirent quelques minutes après que leur respiration se soit enfin calmée. Jason, l'esprit encore embrumé, se laissa une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre puis les prit dans ses bras et les amena dans le bungalow le plus proche, celui de Poséidon, ou il s'effondra sur le lit et s'assoupit aussitôt, les deux corps de ses compagnons serrés contre le sien.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Wake gentle

**Eeeeeeeeet voilà le chapitre 6, après ce long silence !**

**Non sérieusement, je suis désolée d'avoir disparu si soudainement. J'ai eu un petit coup de mou, je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais aborder la suite de l'histoire et j'attendais l'idée lumineuse, qui ne venait pas. De plus, je sors d'une période d'examens (bac blanc de français, miam miam, ravissement total... comment ça, je suis ironique ? Si peu...), ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. **

**Mais au final, me revoilà, prête à continuer !**

**Au programme de ce chapitre: un réveil des plus agréables, du bonheur et de futures emmerdes à l'horizon !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin-là, Jason se réveilla après une nuit bien trop courte sous la caresse insistante des rayons du soleil chaud sur sa peau. Émergeant lentement, il savoura un instant la douceur de l'air frais chargé de parfums de fraises, respirant à plein poumon la brise légère. Il était bien. incroyablement bien. Une bulle de bonheur gonflait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de reposer sur un nuage façon pub Kinder Maxi Ferrero. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en sentant deux corps chauds blottit contre le sien. _Liés._ _Ils étaient liés. Enfin._

Il passa doucement son bras sous la taille de ses deux compagnons, les serrant tendrement contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade. Il aurait sans doute dû penser à Piper, à Annabeth, aux autres en général, mais son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté lui aussi pour se délecter pleinement de l'instant, et la seule pensée qui flottait dans son esprit embrumé était qu'enfin, _enfin_, ils étaient liés. Après une torture insoutenable, après une nuit irréelle, ils étaient ensembles, à jamais. Percy et Nico étaient à lui, désormais, rien qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Le corps à sa droite gigota doucement contre lui et il tourna la tête, dardant son regard cyan sur le visage de Nico. Celui-ci s'éveillait à peine. Il frotta doucement ses paupières, papillonna des cils, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Toute trace de sommeil quitta ses prunelles d'obsidienne lorsqu'elles se fixèrent sur le blond.

_ Jason...

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le fils de Jupiter ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser

léger, auquel le brun se laissa aller avec un sourire, le visage détendu et les joues rosissantes. Jason réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Nico tel qu'il était réellement, sans son masque de froideur habituel qui le protégeait du jugement des autres, sans les éclats de remord qui habitaient son regard d'ordinaire. Là, blottit contre lui, souriant doucement d'un air satisfait, il avait l'air tellement différent...

Il lécha doucement les lèvres délicieuses, délicatement, savourant leur saveur de grenade. Nico se colla contre son torse, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dans le corps du blond, et entrouvrit les lèvres. Jason saisit parfaitement le messages, sa langue s'engouffrant dans la bouche offerte alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille de son désormais compagnon. Se redressant, il souleva du même mouvement le petit brun pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses, collant leurs bassins et mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Le fils d'Hadès noua ses bras autour de son cou, caressant du bout des doigts sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Jason se sépara de lui, légèrement haletant.

_ Je veux bien me lever tous les matins si je suis réveillé de cette manière, souffla Nico avec un sourire joueur.

_ J'y compte bien, lui répondit t'il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu es délicieux. Et tellement mignon... Comment pourrai-je résister ?

_ Je ne suis pas mignon, protesta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis le Roi Fantôme, fils d'Hadès, je suis l'obscurité, je suis la mort, je suis...

_ Absolument adorable !

_ Bien sur que non !

_ Oh que si.

_ Oh que non.

_ Oh que si.

_ Oh que non.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer, vous deux ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour regarder Percy se redresser lentement, encore un peu ensommeillé, son corps se cambrant pour s'étirer comme un chat, chassant le sommeil de ses muscles endoloris. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jason qui entoura sa taille de son bras, savourant le bonheur enivrant de serrer ses deux compagnons contre lui. Le fils de Poséidon attira Nico contre lui possessivement, passant la main sur son torse, caressant les courbes du corps fin, le nez dans les boucles couleur chocolat du plus petit.

Une cascade de sentiments nouveaux assiégeaient Jason. Du bonheur. De la tendresse. De la joie, d'être avec eux, de savoir qu'ils lui appartenaient, pleinement et consciemment, et qu'ils en étaient heureux. C'était si fort, si chaleureux, si intense. Il ravit la bouche du demi-dieu, se délectant de la lueur de plaisir qui brillait dans les yeux couleur océan, sa bouche dévorant la sienne avec amour. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent , les joues de Percy étaient encore plus rouges que celles de Nico (un exploit en soi). Jason se recoucha, attirant les deux autres contre lui. Ces derniers soupirèrent de satisfaction, parfaitement détendus. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se délectant du moment, puis Percy murmura:

_ Je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de pareil...

_ Tu es sensé être en couple, pourtant, fit Nico.

Le fils de Poséidon enfouit son visage dans son cou, sans doute pour dissimuler son rougissement.

_ Annabeth et moi... soupira t-il. C'est compliqué. Surtout en ce moment. Même avant toute cette histoire de malédiction, en fait... On ne passait plus beaucoup de temps ensembles. Elle était toujours avec Reyna, a discuter de tactiques, de stratégies et autres, pendant des heures et des heures, et au final, on restait chacun dans notre coin. Le pire... c'est que je dois reconnaître qu'elle ne me manquait pas tellement. Enfin, pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est une fille super et je l'apprécie mais...

_ Mais rien à voir avec de l'amour, compléta Jason.

_ Oui, souffla le brun. Je m'en rend compte à présent.

Je blond eu un gros soupir.

_ Je connais ça. J'ai le même soucis avec Piper. C'est une fille géniale, mais... C'est une amie. Une de mes meilleures amies. Mais c'est tout. Seulement, avec cette histoire de brume créée par Héra et de souvenirs modifiés, une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je me trompai, et je n'ai pas osé lui dire, de peur de la blesser, de briser l'esprit d'équipe du groupe et de perdre une amie précieuse. Maintenant, il va bien falloir.

Nico se redressa, promenant doucement son doigt fin sur les lèvres du fils de Poséidon, pensivement.

_ Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez, avoua t-il. Les copines, et tout ça... ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Leo m'avait prévenu que vos couples respectifs battaient de l'aile, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point là. Je pensais que vous étiez réellement amoureux d'Annabeth et Piper.

_ Mais je l'étais ! Protesta Percy. Au début.

_ Je sais, acquiesça doucement Nico. Je ne voulait pas te froisser, je sais bien que tu l'as aimée. Mais je pensais que c'était toujours le cas. Et... je lui en voulait de te négliger autant. Qu'elle puisse oser te délaisser, toi, alors que... alors que moi... (il rougit) ça m'était insupportable. Si j'avais su que tu n'en souffrais même pas...

Il s'interrompit, le regard vague. Percy lui caressa la joue.

_ Je n'en souffrais pas, avoua t-il. Mais je n'aimais pas pour autant la situation. J'avais l'impression d'être un traître, de me mentir à moi même et aux autres, parce que je n'osais pas dire ce que j'avais vraiment sur le cœur. Les autres attendent tellement de moi, depuis toujours, en permanence... Je ne voulait pas les décevoir en rompant avec Annabeth. Je voulais être le héros parfait, celui que tout le monde respecte.

Nico hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Après toutes les aventures que Percy et Annabeth avaient vécu ensemble, le camp entier avait fini par les considérer comme un couple, et avait crié de joie lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Que le fils de Poséidon se soit retrouvé prisonnier de cette relation à cause de la pression du regard des autres avait du être horriblement frustrant pour lui. Mais désormais, c'était fini. Ils étaient ensembles, tous les trois, pour toujours. Ils étaient liés.

Il ne pouvait pas leur cacher son secret plus longtemps. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que ça fait, commença t-il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que...

Il déglutit. L'aveu avait du mal à sortir de sa gorge, pourtant, il était résolu à clouer le bec à ses vieux démons, à oublier ses regrets et sa peur, et à enfin affronter la vérité. N'était-ce pas ce que Cupidon avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, lors de leur rencontre ?

_Coraggio_, chuchota une voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Bianca. _Si può fare._

_ Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on m'ensorcelle pour vous aimer, chuchota t-il enfin, les yeux baissés. Ça fait bien longtemps que je vous aime. Si j'avais su... Si seulement...

Sa voix se noua, l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

Jason sentit ses poumons se gonfler, une bulle de bonheur éclatant dans la poitrine, des feux d'artifices dans l'estomac. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il avait envie de rire, de pleurer, de sautiller comme un gamin partout et de hurler son bonheur au monde entier. Son coeur bondit comme jamais auparavant. Le blond regarda le visage de son compagnon avec des yeux brillants de joie totale et il pressa le corps fin contre lui.

_ Moi aussi, je vous aime, murmura t-il en frotta doucement son nez contre la joue rose de Nico. Tellement que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai mourir de joie, là, maintenant !

_ Évite, le taquina le fils de Poséidon en les enlaçant, les amenant dans un câlin collectif. Je n'apprécierai pas de perdre un de mes copains adorés alors que je peux enfin les avoir pour moi tout seul. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir vous toucher, vous embrasser, vous câliner, vous caresser, et que vous aimiez... Il y a quelques semaines, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Et pourtant...

Il n'eu pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, les deux autres ayant parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Ils étaient enfin complets. Entiers, comme s'ils étaient chacun une partie d'un tout, et qu'ils étaient réunis. La soit-disant malédiction d'Eros et d'Himéros n'en était pas une. Ce sort leur avait juste ouvert les yeux sur leurs propres sentiments, les mettant devant leurs émotions, les forçant à se confronter à leurs envies les plus secrètes. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, les yeux fermés. Jason était toujours contre les deux autres, ses mains passant distraitement sur le ventre de ses compagnons, caressant leur peau douce, suivant du doigt leurs courbes. Un long moment passa avant que quelqu'un ne les fasse sursauter en frappant à la porte.

_ Percy ? Demanda la voit de Frank. Il est déjà midi, tu devrai être réveillé depuis longtemps. L'entrainement va pas tarder à commencer...

Et avant que l'un d'entre eux ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Jason n'avait jamais vu Frank avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il avait combattu avec lui beaucoup de monstres horribles, avait affrontés de nombreux dangers à ses côtés, ils avaient risqués de périr des centaines de fois ensembles... et pourtant, à cet instant, il avait l'air aussi terrifié que s'il venait de voir Gaïa en personne devant lui lui proposer des _space cookies_. Il les observa un instant en rougissant, et le blond comprenait pourquoi: voir ses trois amis nus et enlacés, blottis les uns contre les autres, ça devait faire un choc.

_ Frank... commença Percy, rougissant de gêne.

Le fils de Mars esquissa un pas hésitant dans sa direction. Jason réagit au quart de tour. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses compagnons et bondit en avant, retombant sur ses pieds dos au lit, et se plaça en position de défense, prêt à attaquer au moindre dérapage. Reculant, Frank le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait.

_ Oh non... Ne me dites pas que...

Il semblait si hébété que Percy du se retenir de rire, ce qui aurait été vraiment inconvenu dans une pareille situation. Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Jason, Percy et Nico, ce dernier gémissant de gène et se blottissant contre le fils de Poséidon par réflexe, cherchant à se soustraire au regard de l'asiatique. Finalement, Frank secoua la tête et se reprit.

_ Vous devriez sortir. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire à Chiron, et aux autres... (il secoua la tête) Alors ça...

Leur tournant le dos, il quitta la pièce, secouant toujours la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu.

Les fils des Trois grands partagèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que les autres pensaient.

_Oh oh._


	8. Chapitre 7 - Kind of complicated

**Le chapitre 7 est là !**

**Plus tôt que prévu certes, mais en même temps il faut bien que je rattrape mon retard ! **

**Au programme aujourd'hui donc : une mise au point, des infos gênantes et un règlement de compte qui se profile...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Percy ne savait pas où se mettre.

Dans la grande maison, l'ambiance était... étrange. Le fils de Poséidon ne trouvait aucun mot plus approprié que celui ci.

Annabeth était accoudée contre la table de jeu qui tronait au milieu de la pièce, dardant son regard argenté sur Percy. Elle aurait du être triste, en colère, s'énerver, crier ou le fusiller du regard, mais son expression restait indéchiffrable, son visage lisse comme le marbre et ses lèvres hermétiquement close. Lorsque Percy avait ouvert la bouche pour tenter de se justifier et de lui expliquer la situation, elle l'avait fait taire d'un geste et l'avait gratifié d'une oeilade appuyée, du genre "pas maintenant, on en parlera plus tard".

Piper était la grande absente. Leo leur avait expliqué qu'en apprenant la nouvelle de la création du lien, elle avait refusé de venir à la réunion qu'avait exigée Chiron, s'enfermant dans son bungalow dans un éclat de colère "plutot impressionnant" (celon le fils d'Hephaistos). Jason n'avait rien dit, mais sa contrariété se lisait sur son visage si aisément que son malaise était presque palpable.

Reyna détaillait le trio du regard, ses yeux semblant s'être changés en rayon X, évaluant certainement leur nouveau comportement. Il faut dire que Jason n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, Percy, Nico et lui avaient été incapables de s'éloigner les uns des autres. Lorsque Hazel avait fait mine de prendre Nico dans ses bras, le blond l'avait bloquée d'instinct, lui interdisant l'accès à son compagnon, tandis que Percy faisait reculer le petit brun derrière lui comme pour le protéger. Il avait bien fallu cinq minutes de justifications pour convaincre les deux dominants qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à leur Nico. À présent, Percy se sentait gêné de s'être dressé contre son amie: il était évident qu'Hazel était incapable de faire de mal à son frère, elle qui était si bienveillante à son égard. Mais sur le moment, tout était devenu flou et son instinct avait pris le dessus, la considérant comme un danger potentiel, lui ordonnant de mettre hors de danger le fils d'Hadès. Il lui adressa un regard d'excuse qu'elle balaya d'un sourire réconfortant, lui faisant signe qu'elle comprenait. À présent, elle était debout à côté de Nico et de Leo, qui paraissait ravi, quant à lui, de la situation, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les observant avec satisfaction, comme un chat repu.

À présent qu'il s'était remis du choc, Frank avait un air plutôt amusé sur le visage. Tout à l'heure, il avait crains que Jason n'attaque Hazel, mais le blond s'était contrôlé, se contentant de lui adresser un regard qui disait possessif, en mode "_attention, il est à moi"_. Mais ça n'avait été que passager et le fils de Jupiter s'était presque immédiatement repris, s'excusant pour sa brutalité. Frank avait senti Percy, qui s'était crispé lorsque le blond s'était interposé, se détendre à côté de lui. Il regarda attentivement son ami, attardant son regard sur sa gorge marquée de traces de morsures violacées. Il avait l'air heureux, malgré l'atmosphère à couper au couteau. Sa main reposait sur l'épaule de Jason, qui s'était assis, comme s'il avait besoin de maintenir le contact, et son regard voyageait du fils de Jupiter à Nico, inlassablement.

La porte de la Grande Maison s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître Chiron, dans son éternelle veste de tweet, assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Enfin, "assis" est un bien grand mot, étant donné que le fauteuil était juste un réceptacle magique garni de fausses jambes pour dissimuler le corps chevalin du centaure. Il s'approcha, détaillant Nico, Percy et Jason d'un air interrogateur, à la fois inquiet et... soulagé.

_ Frank m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu.

Un silence accueilli sa remarque, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de préciser:

_ Vous avez couché ensemble...

Ignorant le rougissement d'Hazel, qui se mit à s'éventer avec sa main, Percy hocha la tête.

_ Ce qui signifie que vous êtes liés pour l'éternité, maintenant.

Leo émit un petit bruit qui semblait être un croisement entre un rire et un cri de joie (les fangirls savent). Il se tut sous les regards insistants des autres mais son grand sourire victorieux ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

_ En quoi ça consiste, exactement ? demanda Hazel.

_ Eh bien... techniquement, ils sont désormais les uns pour les autres compagnons à vie. Il leur sera très difficile de se séparer, et ils sont désormais animés d'un amour sans faille les uns pour les autres. J'ai cru comprendre, vu votre posture, que Jason est le dominant...

Percy détourna le regard, gêné. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de s'être placé derrière le blond, qui était le seul à s'être assis alors que Nico et lui étaient restés debout, en retrait. Rougissant, il lâcha l'épaule de Jason et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

_ En effet, confirma Jason.

Chiron hocha la tête.

_ Ce qui veut dire que dorénavant, tu vas te sentir obligé de protéger Percy et Nico, de n'importe quel danger que ce soit, et ce au péril de ta propre vie. Tu vas aussi vouloir prendre soin d'eux, les superviser, les contrôler...

_ ça, on a remarqué ! Intervint Reyna, haussant les sourcils. Tout à l'heure, il a failli mettre Hazel K.O sous prétexte qu'elle s'approchait de son frère ! On aurait dit qu'il allait lui arracher la tête, et la seconde d'après, il est redevenu lui même.

Chiron eu un mince sourire.

_ Ce sont des choses qui risquent d'arriver de plus en plus souvent, en effet. (ils se tourna vers Hazel) Surtout ne le prend pas mal, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est seulement que le lien est tout récent, et leurs instincts sont très forts à cause de la nouveauté de leur relation. Avec le temps, ça se calmera.

Hazel hocha la tête, et Chiron reprit:

_Mais ce n'est pas le seul effet. Jason, tu risque d'être très possessif vis-à-vis de ses compagnons.

_ Possessif ? C'est à dire ? Demanda Percy.

Le sang du fils de Jupiter ne fit qu'un tour.

_ C'est a dire que je ne supporterai pas que quiconque vous touche ! Répliqua t-il durement. Je refuse que vous vous éloigniez de moi, que vous soyez avec une autre personne que moi, que vous embrassiez une autre personne que moi, que vous couchiez avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Parce que vous êtes à moi, et à moi seul !

Un grand silence accueillit sa remarque. Jason s'aperçut avec quelques secondes de retard de ce qu'il disait. Il baissa la tête, gêné par son éclat de colère. Nico s'était recroquevillé, s'approchant de Percy comme pour se rassurer. Chiron se racla la gorge.

_ Hum, donc, possessif, effectivement...

_ Hum, désolé, s'excuse Jason. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

_ Ce n'est rien. Mais de toute manière, tu n'as pas à redouter qu'ils... s'éloignent, disons. Désormais, selon le sort d'Eros et d'Himéros, vous êtes liés pour toute la vie d'un amour absolu. Cela signifie qu'ils sont aussi incapables que toi d'aller voir ailleurs... C'est le principe de l'amour. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, et justement, ce que chacun veut, c'est être avec l'autre. Ou plutôt les autres dans votre cas.

Ils approuvèrent. Ils ne se voyaient pas aller flirter avec qui que ce soit. Ils s'appartenaient, tout simplement.

_ Et pour Percy et moi ? Demanda Nico. Je veux dire.. Jason est le dominant, mais nous, on est... ?

_ Tous dépend de la position, intervint brusquement Annabeth.

Elle avait le regard froid et sa voix était plus sèche que le plus aride des déserts, mais aucune trace de haine ne ternissait son regard lorsqu'elle le posa sur son désormais ex-petit-ami. Reyna posa la main sur son épaule et elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Nico fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que les autres ai eu raison sur les sentiments que les deux filles entretenaient l'une pour l'autre ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Percy, naïf.

Annabeth soupira.

_ La position sexuelle. Vous le faisiez dans quelle position, hier soir ?

A ces mots, Hazel s'étouffa à moitié et Frank du lui taper dans le dos pour qu'elle se calme, tandis que Leo contenait manifestement un énorme fou rire. Percy s'était figé de stupeur, sa bouche formant un "oh" muet, les yeux écarquillés. Quand un Jason, il avait l'air de s'être reçu une brique sur la tête (ce serai pas la première fois).

_ M... Mais... Annabeth ! Protesta Nico, les joues rouges, l'air scandalisé. C'est pas des choses qui se disent !

_ Elle a raison, intervint Chiron. Lors de la formation du lien, la position est effectivement très importante, puisqu'elle fixe les rôles de chacun. Ainsi, Jason se trouvait au-dessus. Celui "du milieu" si je puis dire, sera une sorte d'intermédiaire, il ne sera ni dominé ni dominant en particulier. Ou plutôt, il peut aussi bien être soumis au dominant que dominateur avec le soumis... ce qui nous amène à celui qui était tout en dessous.

Nico sentit ses joues le brûler et devina qu'il venait de virer au cramoisi. Leo éclata de rire.

_ Je crois qu'on devine duquel des trois il s'agit ! S'esclaffa t-il.

_ Leo, un peu de sérieux ! Le rabroua Hazel. Tu le gène.

Le fils d'Hadès inspira profondément, tentant de calmer ses rougeurs. Chrion lui offrit un sourire rassurant (qu'il ne lui rendit pas) et continua:

_ Tu as besoin de tes dominants. Il va vite te devenir insupportable qu'ils s'éloignent, même pour quelques minutes, ou qu'ils te parlent sèchement. D'autant plus que, étant donné la nouveauté du lien, Jason va avoir besoin de marquer sa dominance sur vous deux. Enfin, je suppose que vous noterez tout cela par vous même au moment voulu...

_ Humiliation totale, grogna Nico. Non, sérieusement, ça doit être la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vécue, et pourtant, il y en a eu beaucoup, des discussions étranges, dans ce groupe. Pitié, que quelqu'un me porte le coup de grâce !

_ Mais non, fit Percy en l'attirant contre lui. C'est pas une honte d'être le soumis.

_ Tu dis ça mais t'aurais pas du tout apprécié à ma place !

_T'es tellement adorable et mignon et...

_ Arrêtez avec ça tous les deux ! Protesta nerveusement le brun. Je ne suis ni mignon ni adorable !

Jason sourit en écoutant leurs chamailleries. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Reyna tirer légèrement le bras d'Annabeth.

_ Viens, il faut que je te parle.

La blonde hésita, mais le regard que lui adressa la préteuse de Rome la convainquit de la suivre. Chiron les suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur le trio.

_ Je crois que mes connaissances sur le sort s'arrêtent là. Nous découvrirons sans doutes de nouvelles choses sur votre lien et sur les spécificités du sort d'Eros et d'Himéros à l'avenir. En attendant, je vous suggère d'en parler entre vous et de faire le point avec Annabeth et Piper. Il faudra les affronter de toute manière., et le plus tôt sera le mieux, afin d'éviter des... dommages collatéraux.

Jason et Percy hochèrent la tête, palissant comme s'ils allaient être malades.

_ Etant donné que vous ne pouvez -et ne voulez- pas être séparés, le mieux serai que vous logiez dans le même bungalow. Puisque celui de Poséidon n'a qu'un seul occupant, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Nous nous occuperons plus tard des dispositions nécessaires. Sur ce...

Ils saluèrent Chiron et sortirent de la Grande Maison, suivis d'Hazel, Leo et Frank. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, Leo tapa joyeusement dans l'épaule de Jason.

_ Félicitation, mec ! Alors, ça fait quoi, l'amour éternel et tout ?

_ C'est génial. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans ces deux là, répondit-il en serrant Percy et Nico contre lui, les faisant sourire.

Il se crispa soudainement. Son regard était tombé sur le bungalow d'Aphrodite.

_ Il faut que je règle ça, dit-il à contrecœur. Percy, Nico, vous, vous allez au bungalow d'Hadès pour commencer à déménager les affaires.

Ils les attira contre lui, leur offrant à chacun un baiser tendre et rassurant, puisant du courage dans leur étreinte.

_ Je vous rejoins plus tard, souffla t-il contre les lèvres de Percy avant de partir en courant vers le bungalow de la Déesse de l'Amour, sous le regard inquiet de ses deux compagnons.

_ ... C'est craignos, fit Frank après un long silence.

Ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure répartie du siècle, mais au moins ça résumait bien la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Jason.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Rupture difficile

**Ouuuuuf ! Enfin le chapitre 8 !**

**Oui. Oui, je sais. Décidément, JAMAIS je n'arriverai à être ponctuelle. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute: j'avais mes exams et, quand j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire, pour une raison que j'ignore, mon ordi à soudainement décidé que, non, il ne me laisserai pas me connecter à . C'était vraiment soûlant et j'ai du attendre d'être de retour à la maison pour pouvoir me connecter via un autre ordi et poster ce chapitre (qui, au passage, est prêt depuis deux semaines et quelques. Greuh.)**

**Mais bon, je suis là maintenant et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide dans la mise en ligne des prochains chapitres à l'avenir !**

**En attendant... Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

.

_ Piper, calme toi je t'en prie !

Merci à ses réflexes surhumains de demi-dieux, Jason se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un des nombreux projectiles que son ex petite amie lui lança rageusement à la figure depuis une demi-heure. Le vase passa à quelques centimètres de sa joue et alla s'écraser contre le mur, volant en éclat. On lui avait souvent répété que son ADHC pourrait le maintenir en vie pendant une bataille, mais aucun combat n'avait été aussi difficile que celui qu'il était en train de mener.

_ COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA A MOI !

Il n'avait jamais vue Piper dans un tel état. Ses yeux d'habitude multicolores étaient assombris par la colère et rougis de larmes, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules et ses poings étaient si serrés qu'elle avait de profondes marques d'ongles sur les paumes. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le bungalow, elle n'avait cessé de crier, et sa voix désormais cassée tremblait d'émotion pendant qu'elle le fixait, le regard accusateur et furieux.

_ TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

_ Piper, répliqua t-il de sa voix la plus calme pour tenter de l'apaiser. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. On a été ensorcelés, et...

_ SI TU NE LES AVAIS PAS BAISÉS, RIEN DE TOUTE CELA...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Surveille tes mots, je ne les ai pas juste "baisés" ok ?!

Elle eu une moue dédaigneuse, sembla hésiter entre le frapper à mains nues ou lui envoyer un autre objet à la figure, puis éclata de rire. C'était un rire froid, sans humour, qui flanqua la chair de poule à Jason.

_ Alors ça y est, c'est le grand amour entre vous trois ? Tout ça parce que des stupides dieux à la con (un coup de tonnerre secoua le ciel, mais Piper n'y accorda aucune attention) vous ont jeté un sort et vous contrôlez plus votre bite, c'est ça ? (d'un geste rageur, elle empoigna une poupée Barbie qui traînait sur l'étagère et la lui jeta) ON ÉTAIT UN COUPLE ! Un couple heureux ! Tu m'avais promis ! On était...

_ C'est faux ! Ça n'allait plus entre nous !

Il esquissa un geste comme pour s'approcher, mais le regard de Piper l'en dissuada aussitôt. Il avait mal, mal pour elle, car il lisait parfaitement la douleur enfouie derrière la colère dans ses yeux. Il se sentait monstrueux de devoir lui dire ça, mais il préférait qu'elle l'apprenne par lui plutôt que par les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le camp, et dont les mots n'étaient pas toujours tendres. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui avoua:

_ Tout le monde le disait. Que nous deux, c'était... déjà fini. Pareil pour Annabeth et Percy. Ce sont des choses qui se sentent. Tes frères et soeurs ont perçu que notre couple... enfin, n'était plus ce qu'il était. La nouvelle s'est propagée et...

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne m'aimais plus avant le sortilège ?

Il se sentit frigorifié, comme si Chionée venait de jouer au Ice Bucket Challenge au dessus de sa tête. La voix de Piper était froide et sans couleurs, dépourvue de pitié. Mais son regard était encore pire. Il aurait préféré qu'elle continue de lui hurler dessus. Il aurait même préféré qu'elle le frappe, plutôt que de le regarder ainsi. Il s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux.

_ Tu veux dire que tout ce temps, ce n'était que des mensonges abjects visant à me faire espérer ? Que tu ne pensais pas un mot de toutes ces belles paroles ? Que tu ne m'as jamais aimée ?

_ Au début, je...

_ Tu vas me sortir que c'est de ta faute et que tu ne me mérite pas, c'est ça ? Tu vas dire que ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, et que je vivrais mieux sans toi, parce que je suis géniale et que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ? Tu vas me sortir une de ces conneries, comme tous les mecs, qui ne servent qu'a se voiler la face pour mieux faire passer le "je te largue" ?!

_ Non, mais...

_ Arrête de me prendre pour une conne ! (sa voix se brisa) ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'aime plus, n'est ce pas ?

Il se força à soutenir son regard. L'aveux avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres, mais il savait qu'il était temps de mettre des mots sur la vérité qui abitait son esprit depuis de nombreux mois. Sa voix ne faiblit pas quand il répondit:

_ Oui.

Piper frissonna des pieds à la tête. Elle avait l'air prête à hurler, de colère ou de tristesse, et semblait se retenir à grand peine de le décapiter en lui enfonçant la poupée Barbie dans la gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour l'agonir d'insultes mais sa tirade mourut dans sa gorge. A présent, c'était la peine qu'on lisait sur son visage.

Elle eut un sanglot et s'appliqua à reprendre sa respiration.

_ Très bien... ( elle eut un mouvement rageur) Très bien !

Elle le repoussa violemment et se précipita vers son lit. Elle y jeta sa valise et y fourra toutes les affaires qui lui passaient par la main. Les yeux écarquillés, il la fixait sans comprendre.

_ Piper, qu'est ce que tu...

_ La ferme ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix, c'est clair ?! (elle referma sa valise d'un coup de pied, l'empoigna et ouvrit la porte) Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je refuse de rester dans le coin pendant que tu roucoule ! Maintenant, laisse moi !

Elle sortit en trombe sous le regard interloqué des autres pensionnaires. Elle ne ralentit pas le pas jusqu'à la grande maison et Jason fut obligé de courir pour la suivre.

_ Attends !

Elle l'ignora superbement. Chiron la regarda avec compassion et vint à sa rencontre.

_ Piper, nous...

_ Je pars à a Nouvelle Rome, le coupa t-elle, la voix hachée par la fureur. Je prend un pégase, je m'en vais. Je refuse de respirer le même air que lui.

Le centaure voulu répliquer quelque chose mais elle lui tourna le dos et se précipita vers les écuries. Le fils de Jupiter voulu la suivre, mais Chiron le retint par le bras.

_ Laisse la seule, lui conseilla t-il d'une voix peinée mais étrangement calme. C'est un sacré coup dur pour elle, elle est aveuglée par la colère et le déni. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur.

Jason la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir meurtrie ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait tout tenté pour lui épargner le plus de souffrance possible. A présent, il se demandait s'il avait bien choisi ses mots.

Un toussotement gêné interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il se retourna. Percy se tenait sur les marches, comme s'il hésitait à le rejoindre. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Nico se tenait un peu plus loin, le regard fixé sur les écuries.

_ On... On a entendu des cris, expliqua t-il. Est ce que Piper...

Jason poussa un gros soupir et dévala les marches pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il passa le bras autour de la taille du demi-dieu et le serra contre lui.

_ Elle s'en va, déclara t-il. À la Nouvelle Rome. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

_ Piper s'en va ?!

Cette fois, c'est Annabeth qui fit irruption devant la Grande Maison. Elle était à bout de souffle et Jason comprit qu'elle avait du courir depuis le bungalow d'Athena en entendant les cris.

Elle n'attendit pas sa confirmation.

_ Je vais essayer de la retenir, dit-elle. Elle ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Et elle s'élança vers les écuries.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans un silence gênant. Ils finirent de déménager les affaires de Nico et Jason dans le bungalow de Poséidon, mais aucun des deux bruns n'osait adresser la parole au romain, de peur de le blesser. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, et les oeillades inquiètes de ses copains glissaient sur lui sans qu'il ne les remarquent. Annabeth se montrerait-elle assez persuasive ? Piper allait-elle revenir ? Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirait-elle à son encontre ? Devait-il aller la voir pour essayer de la convaincre de rester ? Après tout, c'était une de ses meilleures amies. Elle faisait partie du groupe.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Leo pour détendre l'atmosphère. Hazel essayait de détourner l'attention de son frère et de le faire rire en lui racontant les plus belles bourdes de Frank, mais l'inquiétude du petit brun pour Jason était tellement palpable qu'elle du bientôt se résoudre à tenter de le rassurer comme elle pouvait. Quand à Percy, il s'obstinait à écouter sans mot dire les conversations des autres en décortiquant son bagel jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la charpie. La situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Annabeth les rejoint, les lèvres pincées et les cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Alors ? Fit Reyna en se poussant pour lui faire une place.

La fille d'Athena s'assit et poussa un soupir.

_ Elle ne change pas d'avis. Elle a l'air vraiment, vraiment furieuse. Elle refusait de m'écouter, alors je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la Nouvelle Rome. J'avais dans l'idée que je pourrais la raisonner pendant le trajet. Mais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne l'a calmée. Elle m'a semée dans une forêt près du camp romain.

Percy remua, mal à l'aise. Jason savait qu'il devait se sentir fautif de la situation, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se ronge les sangs. Il passa la main dans son dos et caressa du bout des doigt le creux de ses reins. Il savait, par Annabeth, que c'était l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi lorsqu'il avait reçu la malédiction d'Achille qui l'avait rendu quasi invulnérable par le passé. Même si le sort s'était effacé dans les eaux du Petit Tibre, lors de son arrivée à la Nouvelle Rome, cette partie de son corps restait très sensible. En effet, Percy se détendit aussitôt et paru plus calme.

Leo repoussa sa troisième assiette de nachos, désormais vide.

_ Je pensais bien qu'elle ne réagirait pas super bien, dit-il. Mais quand même...

Reyna, qui était occupée à enlever les feuilles coincées dans les boucles blondes d'Annabeth, releva la tête.

_ Je vais prendre contact avec les enfants de Venus, fit-elle. Piper va surement dormir dans leur cabine. Ils pourront nous donner des nouvelles d'elle et essayer de la consoler un peu. Mais en attendant, on ne peux pas faire grand chose.

_ On ira la voir, proposa Annabeth.

Jason hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Annabeth et Piper étaient très amies, et ce depuis leur rencontre. Elles avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble qui avaient renforcé leur attachement l'une à l'autre. Alors qu'il allait acquiescer, il vit le regard de Reyna se durcir. Était-ce de l'amertume qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles brunes ? Non, pas exactement. Une émotion plus sournoise, un sentiment plus glaçant...

De la jalousie.

Il eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Reyna était... jalouse de Piper ? Alors... se pourrait-il que les autres aient raison à propos des sentiments que la préteuse entretenaient pour la fille d'Athena ? Se pourraient-il qu'elle soit... amoureuse ?

Le regard malicieux de Leo, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et l'air suspicieux de Nico devant la réaction de la romaine confirmèrent à Jason qu'ils pensaient comme lui. Il refixa son attention sur les deux filles.

Annabeth rougit légèrement lorsque les doigts de Reyna, pourchassant une brindille emmêlées dans une mèche de cheveux dorés, effleura sa joue.

Oh oh.

C'était encore plus fort que ça.

Reyna n'était pas la seule à être sous le charme. De toute évidence, Leo avait raison depuis le début (quand avait-il appris à décrypter les sentiments des autres comme ça ? Lui qui pensait que Reyna avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée et qui ne jurait que par la mécanique, il semblait un peu plus sensible aux émotions des humains qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer).

Percy regardait Annabeth aussi, désormais. Il la connaissait depuis leur douze ans, c'était sa meilleure amie, il l'avait suivie jusque dans le Tartare. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il devait savoir ce qui se tramait sous les boucles blondes. Il eut un petit sourire en comprenant la situation. Jason vit une lueur de malice s'allumer dans ses yeux, et, redoutant une réaction purement Percyenne, il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide - genre se lever et se mettre à chanter Kiss the girl. Ce serait le genre de chose dont le fils de Poséidon serait parfaitement capable: _"Shalalalalala my oh my, why is Reyna so shy, come on, kiss the girl !"_

Quelque chose lui murmurait que Reyna et Annabeth n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié. Mais alors, pas du tout. Et il tenait à conserver son Percy en un seul morceau.

La conversation dériva bien vite, Leo se retenant, semblait-il à grand-peine, de faire des commentaires sur les deux filles. Le "sujet Piper" était sensible, ils l'évitèrent soigneusement, et lorsque le couvre feu fut sonné, ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs cabines.

Il était tard et la journée avait été épuisante, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le déménagement et les rebondissements du jour avaient sapé l'énergie des deux bruns, et ils se seraient écroulés directement sur le lit en mode "everybody do the flap" si Jason n'avait pas pris soin d'eux, les lavant avec douceur et ne se refusant pas quelques caresses appuyées qui firent gémir les deux autres. Nico et lui trouvèrent bien vite leurs marques dans le bungalow n°3, malgré le bordel monstre que Percy avait accumulé depuis sa première année à la Colonie, et qui se traduisait par toutes ses affaires étalées dans des endroits insolites de la cabine (exemple: le cosplay de la Petite Sirène suspendu au lustre de la salle de bain. Jason ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Percy avait fait pour qu'il atterrisse là-haut, et encore moins pourquoi il possédait un déguisement d'Ariel). Ils évoluaient tous les trois comme s'ils avaient toujours été liés, par automatisme, d'instinct. Ils appréciaient les regards de leurs compagnons, chacun de leurs gestes, chacun de leurs baisers. Lorsque Percy et Nico finirent par s'endormir, leurs corps chauds contre le sien, Jason ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette malédiction avait apporté bien plus de bonheur qu'elle n'avait fait couler de larmes.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Douceur, douleur

**Ohayo !**

**Oh, par les dieux ! Deux chapitres de_ Une malédiction ?_ parus sans un mois d'intervalle ? Est-ce possible ? Eh bien oui. La preuve.**

**Plus sérieusement, je voulais dire que je suis très agréablement surprise et honorée en lisant les reviews que je reçois. À vrai dire, étant donné que je débute (_Une malédiction ?_ est ma toute première -et seule- fanfiction), je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de reviews positives. C'est donc avec plaisir que je constate que pour l'instant, cette fanfiction vous plaît. Merci, merci beaucoup de me donner vos avis. **

**Oh, et évidemment, toute critique négative est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle soit constructive. Si vous voyez telle ou telle chose qui ne convient pas, je ne vous mordrais pas si vous me le faites savoir ;) (je m'arrangerais juste pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais écrire quoi que ce soit èwé)**

**D'ailleurs, j'hésite à introduire du mpreg dans cette fanfiction (pas dans les prochains chapitres, mais plus tard peut-être). Si vous avez un avis là-dessus, n'hésitez pas !**

**Sur ce... enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

.

Ce matin là, ce fut Percy qui se réveilla le premier. Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux, étonné de s'être éveillé si tôt: par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le ciel, d'un bleu semblable à de l'encre diluée, qui s'éclaircissait. Avec un grognement, il se redressa légèrement pour jeter un oeil à son réveil, qui indiquait cinq heures. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, se tourna sur le coté et enfouit paresseusement son visage contre une peau chaude et douce. Il sentait le bras de Jason fermement noué autour de sa taille et son corps puissant contre son dos, ainsi que le visage de Nico, qui était blottit contre son torse, enfouit dans son cou, ses boucles brunes lui chatouillant le menton. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées mais il ne songea pas un seul instant à se dégager. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie, s'enivrant du bonheur d'être avec ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, tout simplement.

Une main vint se glisser doucement dans ses cheveux, le faisant sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé, apparemment. Il baissa la tête pour voir Nico ouvrir des yeux un peu brillants à cause de la fatigue.

_ Mmmmmh...Percy ?

Le concerné sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

_ Bonjour !

_ B'jour. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda le fils d'Hadès en se redressant, s'étirant pour chasser le sommeil de ses muscles endoloris.

_ Quelques secondes à peine, répondit Percy en se redressant en position assise pour pouvoir l'étreindre.

Avec une expression de contentement non dissimulé, son compagnon se laissa faire, le visage contre son épaule. Puis, après avoir embrassé la joue de Percy, il se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à gestes lents. Le fils de Poséidon bailla, songeant un instant à réveiller Jason, ce qui ne fut pas nécessaire puisque Nico s'en chargea pour lui.

"OH PAR LES SAINTES COUILLES DE ZEUS TOUT PUISSANT ! BORDEL DE... ! CATZATA DI MERDA ?!"

Jason ouvrit brusquement les yeux, alerté par le cri de son copain, et se redressa si vite que Percy faillit se prendre son coude dans les cotes. Réprimant un fou rire face à l'expression hagarde du blond, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ J'ai pas compris la dernière phrase en italien, mais quelque chose me dit que c'était pas de la grande poésie.

Jason secoua la tête, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil de ses yeux, et sortit du lit pour rejoindre Nico qui continuait de pester dans la salle de bain, bien vite suivit par Percy.

_ Nico, tout va bien ?

_ Si ça va bien ?! Non mais regarde ça !

Avec un grondement furieux, il leur tourna le dos et pointa du doigt le creux de ses reins, sur lequel se dessinait un tatouage qui représentait une colombe posée sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale et qui tenait une flèche à la pointe finement ouvragée dans son bec. Jason caressa du bout des doigts le tatouage, faisant frémir le fils d'Hadès. Apparemment, cette zone était devenue très sensible.

_ Très joli, commenta Percy, réprimant un fou rire. Les colombes. Très macho, très masculin.

Nico semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces de le fusiller du regard.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de tatouage avant ce matin ! Alors d'où ça sort ?!

_ Percy en a un aussi, informa Jason, le regard fixé sur le dos du demi-dieu.

_ What ?!

Le fils de Poséidon s'empressa de tourner le dos au miroir, observant son propre tatouage par dessus son épaule. Au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale s'étendant une colombe prenant son envol, une flèche dans le bec.

_ Virilité bonjour, grinça t-il tandis que Jason s'esclaffait.

_ Je crois comprendre ce que c'est, dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Vous vous souvenez, Chiron nous avait prévenus qu'après notre union, une marque d'appartenance apparaîtrait sur nos corps... Eh ben, c'est fait. J'en ai un aussi, non ?

_ Oui, fit Nico. En haut du dos, une colombe en vol.

_ La colombe, c'est pas le symbole d'Aphrodite ? Demanda Percy.

_ Si... Mais aussi celui d'Eris. Il avait transformé Aphrodite en colombe, un jour... Et la flèche, c'est...

_ Cupidon, compléta Jason.

Il ne s'étonna pas de voir le regard de Nico se durcir. Il savait que son compagnon nourrissait une grande rancœur à l'égard du dieu de l'Amour depuis la scène qu'il lui avait faite en Italie. D'un geste apaisant, il caressa doucement le creux des reins du petit brun, satisfait de sentir les muscles se détendre sous ses doigts.

_ Ouais, lâcha t-il. Alias l'équivalent d'Eros et, du coup, d'Himéros.

_ C'est gentil de leur part, fit Percy d'un ton sarcastique.

Un petit silence s'installa. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jason détailler du regard leurs corps nus. Il se sentit rougir, un peu déstabilisé. La veille, ils avaient "omis" (hum hum) de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos, et maintenant, lui aussi, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de voyager sur les courbes de ses compagnons, se délectant de ce qu'il voyait.

Soudainement, Jason l'attrapa par les hanches et le ramena contre son corps, collant son torse à son dos avant d'aller mordiller sa un gémissement face à la position dominante du blond, Percy attira Nico contre lui. Son corps nu contre le sien était presque obsédant et il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de son compagnon avec gourmandise tandis que leur dominant dévorait sa nuque, suçant et léchant la peau bronzée jusqu'à laisser des marques violacées qui firent gémir le brun. Il sentit les doigts de Nico parcourir son torse, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur leur passage, et aventura à son tour une main sur la poitrine du plus petit, vers un téton qu'il pinça.

Avec douceur, il délaissa les lèvres de Nico pour descendre sur sa gorge qu'il lécha puis mordilla, tout le long de la jugulaire. Après avoir déposé une myriade de baisers sur la clavicule offerte, sa langue alla caresser un téton dressé, arrachant un gémissement au corps frissonnant qu'il serrait contre lui. Tandis qu'il le léchait, le mordillait et le taquinait du bout de la langue, il sentit les mains chaudes de Jason caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau pour finalement descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, le faisant gémir d'envie.

Bon sang, il allait devenir fou ! Son instinct lui hurlait à plein poumons de se retourner et de supplier Jason de le faire sien, là, tout de suite, puis de plaquer Nico contre le mur et de s'engouffrer entre ses cuisses, comme lors de leur première nuit...

Il allait mettre ce plan savoureux à exécution lorsqu'un bruit semblable à une explosion se fit entendre. Il sentit le corps de Nico se figer contre lui. Dans son dos, il pu percevoir Jason se tendre, son instinct de protection exacerbé par la jeunesse de leur lien et la chaleur du moment.

_ JASON ! Cria une voix qu'il identifia sans mal comme celle de Reyna. BOUGE TOI ET SORS DE LA OU JE TE JURE QUE JE DEFONCE LA PORTE !

Un grand silence gêné s'installa entre eux, surpris par la nervosité qu'on sentait dans la voix de la préteur et déçus d'avoir été interrompu. Maintenant que la chaleur du moment était retombée, ils étaient déstabilisés de la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient dérapé. C'était la première fois, depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient liés, qu'il avaient ressenti un pareil besoin de se lécher, se toucher, s'embrasser, se donner. Ils se dégagèrent timidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tandis que Reyna continuait de vociférer derrière la porte. Jason se racla la gorge, luttant pour revenir sur terre.

_ Bon... Euh... ça à l'air important, donc...

_ Oui, fit Nico. Tu devrais...

_ On comprend, compléta Percy. Tu peux...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se mordillant la lèvre avec l'air de se retenir de se jeter sur lui.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de ses deux compagnons encore haletants, il enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt au hasard et se dirigea vers la porte, estimant comme sage, pour sa propre sécurité, de ne pas faire attendre Reyna plus longtemps.

.

Jason soupira, accoudé à la rambarde de la grande Maison. Il était extrêmement tenté de l'enjamber et de retourner dans le bungalow 3 avant que Reyna n'ai eu le temps de l'intercepter. Mais si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle venait de passer un bon quart d'heure à taper contre la porte de leur bungalow sans qu'ils ne les entendent avant de finalement péter un plomb. En même temps, ils étaient _occupés_. Il avait tenté de le lui expliquer, mais Reyna ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et l'avait traîné, à six heure du matin, à travers tout le camp jusqu'à la Grande Maison.

_ Chiron a reçu un message iris provenant de la Nouvelle Rome, lui avait-elle expliqué. Ça concerne Piper, c'est hyper urgent. Avance.

Et maintenant, ils attendaient sur la terrasse que le centaure négocie avec Iris pour qu'ils puissent voir le message à nouveau.

Jason jeta un regard vers le bungalow de Poséidon en essayant d'empêcher son esprit de s'emballer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, dans la salle de bain. La vue des marques d'appartenance sur leurs corps l'avait... étrangement grisé. Ça confirmait l'existence de leur lien et surtout, montrait à tous que Percy et Nico étaient siens. À lui, à lui seul. Ils n'avaient jamais connu et ne connaîtraient personne d'autre que lui. Ils lui appartenaient, purement, simplement, et cette pensée le rendait euphorique. Il n'avait qu'une envie: lâcher la bride à son instinct et rejoindre ses deux compagnons pour les plaquer contre chaque mur du bungalow et les prendre encore et encore. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible actuellement...

Pourvu qu'Iris se dépêche.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Reyna, qui paraissait aussi fébrile que lui. Elle n'arretait pas de se tordre les doigts, l'air impatient. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à faire à six heures du matin qui la rendre si nerveuse ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait l'attendre quelque part, à une heure pareille ! Il la vit alors jeter un regard désireux en direction du bungalow d'Athena et esquisser un geste, comme si elle se retenait de dévaler les marches et de courir vers le bungalow n°6. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Peut-être que quelqu'un l'attendait, finalement.

_ Nooooooooon, fit-il, ébahi.

Reyna se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive.

_ Si ? Il eut un grand sourire. Toi et Annabeth. Vous avez...?

Les joues de la fille de Bellone virèrent instantanément au cramoisi, ce qu'il n'aurai jamais cru possible chez elle. Alors il avait vu juste !

_ Pas un mot, dit Reyna, détachant chaque syllabe. Pas. Un. Mot. À personne, tu m'entends ?

_ Tu veux dire que je ne devrai avouer à personne que tu viens très certainement de passer la nuit dans les bras de ta chère et tendre à faire des choses que la bienséance réprouve ? Demanda t-il d'une voix claire, s'amusant de la voir regarder autour d'eux, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un n'ai entendu.

Cela le fit moins rire quand elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les cotes pour le faire taire.

_ _Idiota_ ! Siffla t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, calmant ses rougeurs.

_ Tu te trompe sur toute la ligne.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Ah, vraiment ?

_ Je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec elle. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit.

_ Oh, mais ça change tout, dit-il, moqueur.

Elle lui lança son fameux regard noir made in Reyna.

_ De plus, continua t-elle, nous n'avons rien fait que "la bienséance réprouve", comme tu dis. Nous ne sommes pas des lapins comme vous, nous, Monsieur Je-Suis-"Occupé"-Avec-Mes-Copains-Des-l'Aube. Des mots, des gestes, ça nous suffit pour l'instant.

_ Pour l'instant.

_ La ferme, Grace.

Abandonnant son sourire moqueur, il la dévisagea. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux -preuve qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi- elle rayonnait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui montrait clairement qu'elle était heureuse: peut-être ses yeux brillants, ou son maintien différent de d'habitude, ou tout simplement le sourire qu'elle avait du mal à cacher sous son masque d'indifférence.

_ Félicitation, dit-il.

Elle le remercia d'un petit signe de tête. Elle hésita, comme si sa langue peinait à former les mots, mais avoua:

_ J'ai eu de la chance, avec la malédiction. Votre sort... c'est grâce à lui qu'on en est là. Grace à lui que vous êtes heureux, tous les trois. Et c'est grace à lui que Percy n'est plus avec Annabeth... et donc que je sois avec elle, maintenant.

_ Non. Le sort a seulement précipité les choses.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu sais bien que le couple Percy/Annabeth n'était plus ce qu'il était, même avant le sortilège.

_ Mais ça ne veux pas dire que...

_ Annabeth est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. Tu as juste été la seule à ne pas le voir. Même Leo l'a remarqué, c'est dire !

Seul le silence accueillit sa remarque.

_ Attends... lâcha la préteur. Tu es en train de me dire que, depuis tout ce temps... tout le monde savait ?!

Il hocha la tête, riant intérieurement en voyant la gêne de son amie. Elle n'allait plus regarder les autres de la même façon désormais. Elle releva le menton.

_ Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche !

_ Calme toi, fit-il d'un ton apaisant. Tout le monde est ravi pour vous. En fait, on attendait plus que ce soit officiel. Leo commençait à trouver le temps long, il n'arrivait presque plus à se retenir de vous balancer des remarques pour précipiter les choses. Il va être super heureux quand il saura.

L'air soulagé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Chiron leur fit signe d'entrer.

_ Venez, Iris est d'accord pour passer la rediffusion.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite dans la pièce où se tenaient habituellement les réunions entre les chefs de bungalow. Un arc en ciel flottait au dessus de la table, et à l'instant même où il s'approchèrent, une image se forma dans la Brume. Une silhouette floue apparu, puis se précisa.

_ Ave.

La jeune fille qui parlait était belle, indéniablement. Elle avait des yeux clairs, une peau veloutée et des cheveux bouclés couleur caramel qui lui tombaient aux épaules: une fille de Venus, sans doute. Elle avait l'air préoccupée lorsqu'elle continua:

_ Vu que Reyna a demandé des nouvelles de Piper, j'en donne. Elle est arrivée cet après midi et elle s'est installée dans notre bungalow. Elle avait l'air super en colère et elle a pas arrêté de pleurer.

Les entrailles de Jason se tordirent à ces mots. Il baissa la tête, l'air coupable, toute excitation oubliée.

_ On a tout tenté pour la réconforter. On lui a même proposé de regarder _Holidays_ entre filles et de jouer à Action ou Vérité mais rien n'y a fait. Alors elle a commencé à dire des trucs bizarres.

La fille fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

_ Elle a parlé d'un sort et... d'un lien. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de briser une malédiction... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle paraissait déterminée. Elle a parlé... d'Araios, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, elle est partie sans un mot de plus, en prenant le pégase qu'elle avait utilisé pour venir. Et voilà. Bon, eh bien...

Sur ce, l'image se brouilla puis finit par disparaître, les volutes de brumes se dispersant, disloquant l'arc en ciel, pour finalement s'effacer. Un silence pesant s'installa. Reyna avait l'air pensif, toute nervosité oubliée, et fixait l'endroit où s'était tenue l'image de la fille de Vénus comme si elle attendait qu'elle réapparaisse pour leur donner plus de précisions. Quand à Chiron, lui, il avait l'air clairement inquiet.

_ Ce n'est pas bon... marmonna t-il. Pas bon du tout...

_ Qu'est ce qui n'est pas bon ? Demanda Jason d'une voix où on entendait percer l'inquiétude. Où est allée Piper ? Qui est cet... Araios, ou je ne sais quoi ?

Le centaure ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague, manifestement perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux, il avait le visage grave.

_ De toute évidence, fit-il d'une voix mesurée, Piper s'est mis en tête de... disons, rompre le sort qui te lie à Percy et Nico.

_ C'est possible ? Mais... Je vous aviez dit que...

Jason sentit monter en lui une peur sourde, glaçante. Jamais il ne voudrait être séparé de ses deux compagnons. Jamais il ne le supporterait. L'idée en elle même, que l'on puisse les arracher les uns aux autres, lui paraissait carrément monstrueuse et cauchemardesque. Il frissonna.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, répondit le centaure. Mais il semble que Piper soit déterminée. Si elle va réellement voir Araios, nous allons au devant de graves ennuis...

_ Qui est Araios ? Demanda Reyna.

_ Un dieu mineur. Fils de Nyx, personnification de la malédiction. Si quelqu'un a le pouvoir d'annuler un sort, c'est bien lui. Mais les risques sont terribles... Je ne sais pas à quoi Piper pense...

Jason se redressa, proprement scandalisé.

_ Piper est partie demander au dieu des malédictions de me séparer de _mon _Percy et de _mon_ Nico ?!

Reyna lui saisit le bras et lui lança un regard apaisant, tentant de le calmer. Chiron prit une grande inspiration.

_ Il semblerait. Mais elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à le trouver. D'après ce que je sais, Araios se trouve dans la partie la plus sombre et dangereuse des Enfers, près de la fosse où les titans sont retenus prisonniers, et où les morceaux de Cronos gisent. Piper court un grand danger, d'autant plus que les... "services" d'Araios ne sont pas gratuits. Le prix à payer sera élevé, et je crains que le don d'enjôlement de Piper ne suffise pas contre un tel dieu...

_ Il faut qu'on l'arrete, dit Reyna d'un ton ferme, et Jason l'approuva tout de suite. Elle est en danger et Jason, Nico et Percy aussi, du coup. Après tout, rompre une malédiction ne doit pas être sans conséquence, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un sort... affectif.

Soudainement, son regard se fit fuyant. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux autres la regardait d'un air insistant, elle continua:

_ Il y a quelques années... Peu après que je soit devenue prêteur, une fille de Venus, qui était éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon qui avait déjà une petite amie, lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour. Tu sais, le genre de trucs que vend Médée...

Jason hocha la tête. Pour l'avoir expérimenté, il savait que les sortilèges de Médée étaient redoutables.

_ Mais ça a dégénéré, continua t-elle. C'est devenu permanent. Alors la petite amie du garçon est allée voir Araios en lui demandant de supprimer le sort. Je ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a donné comme payement, mais elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Quand au garçon et à l'autre fille... Effectivement, le sortilège qui les unissait à été brisé. Mais...

Elle eut une petite grimace qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Après, ils sont devenus complètement amorphes. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sans cesse ailleurs. Il n'écoutaient plus rien, ou peut-être qu'il n'entendaient plus. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus. C'était comme si... comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en eux. Comme si le corps était là, mais pas l'âme. C'était affreux.

Jason frissonna. Cette histoire était terrible... et surtout, ressemblait à la sienne. Même s'il était sûr de son amour pour ses deux copains, c'était un sortilège qui les avaient réunis. Si Piper tentait le diable en allant voir ce dieu des malédictions, non seulement elle devrait en payer le prix, mais en plus Nico, Percy et lui deviendraient des corps vides...

Chiron hocha la tête, les incitant au calme.

_ Il faut intercepter Piper avant qu'elle ne parle à Araios. Elle ne se rend très certainement pas compte de ce qu'elle risque.

_ Elle cherche à récupérer Jason, fit Reyna d'un ton douloureux. C'est normal. N'importe qui réagirait pareil en voyant l'etre aimé s'éloigner.

Jason éprouva une fois de plus la piqûre de la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Peut être que s'il avait dit les choses autrement... Il n'avait pas eu la bonne réaction face à la colère et à la tristesse de la jeune fille... Et à présent, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir...

_ Je vais y aller, décida t-il.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Je vais aller chercher Piper. Je vais la raisonner et la ramener.

_ Tu ne peux pas te séparer de Nico et Percy, objecta Reyna.

_ Eh bien, ils viendront. De toute manière, si Araios habite dans les Enfers, j'aurai besoin de Nico. Il connait le lieu comme sa poche, c'est le royaume de son père.

_ Une quête, dit Chiron. Oui, c'est la seule solution. Mais je préfère avoir l'avis du conseil des chefs de bungalow avant de vous autoriser à partir. Nous en reparlerons donc dans quelques heures, lorsque tous seront réveillés.

Lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Maison, quelques instants plus tard, Jason se demanda comment il avait pu être joyeux le matin même. Les étreintes avec ses deux compagnons lui paraissaient lointaines, son bonheur remplacé par une peur sourde: on allait les séparer et Piper était en danger.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Love before Fear

**Bon.**

**Après la révélation légèrement - très légèrement... oui j'aime les euphémismes - inquiétante du précédant chapitre, j'avais envie de relâcher un peu la pression, de rappeler que Percy, Nico et Jason sont avant tout un couple.**

**Bah oui, parce qu'à part la création du lien et leur câlin interrompu par Reyna (dont je souligne au passage la délicatesse), ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'étreintes.**

**Je remédie donc à cela dans ce chapitre.**

**Pour être franche, en commençant cette fanfiction, je n'avais pas dans l'idée d'en faire quelque chose de très sérieux (je voulais juste du lemon, parce que, sérieusement, y a pas assez de Percy/Jason/Nico en français, c'est frustrant !). À présent, je me rend compte que je pourrais pousser l'histoire un peu plus loin, et pas de juste les faire coucher ensemble sans cesse. La quête pour Piper est un bon moyen de rajouter des éléments au scénario, et pourquoi pas d'introduire un ou deux petits trucs qui me tiennent à cœur, ce dont je ne vais pas me priver. Je n'oublie pas tout de même que c'est une fanfic M, _don't worry_. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**.**

POV Jason

Le soleil était déjà levé quand Jason arriva devant le bungalow de Poséidon, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

Même après coup, il ne parvenait pas à encaisser le choc qu'avait produit sur lui les révélations du message-iris. Il y avait réfléchi sur tout le chemin du retour, retournant la situation dans son esprit, l'étudiant sous toutes les coutures, l'analysant, cherchant des solutions, des explications. Sans y parvenir.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Piper soit prête à de telles horreurs pour le récupérer.

Horreurs – c'était le seul mot qui convenait pour définir les projets de la fille d'Aphrodite. Le séparer de ses compagnons. Briser le lien. Les arracher les uns aux autres. Depuis ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé sur la plage, il ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule seconde. Leur amour était évident, le sort leur avait ouverts les yeux: ils ne pouvaient fonctionner les uns sans les autres. Jason avait besoin de Percy et Nico, autant qu'eux avaient besoin de lui. C'était si clair, si limpide, que s'imaginer sans eux était impensable.

Et voilà que Piper cherchait justement à chasser Nico et Percy de sa vie.

Il serra les dents. Devant Chiron, dans la Grande Maison, il s'était avancé, prétendant pouvoir ramener Piper à la raison en allant la chercher au fin fond des enfers, avec ses petits-amis. L'entreprise paraissait dangereuse, voire impossible, car son ex avait de l'avance sur eux et qu'il n'avaient quasiment aucune piste sur Araios et sur son repère, mais en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, il s'apercevait désormais que c'était clairement la seule issue possible. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. S'il échouait, non seulement il perdrait Percy et Nico (ce qui revenait à lui arracher le cœur, le piétiner, l'écraser, l'écorcher, le déchiqueter, l'avaler, le digérer, puis le vomir), mais en plus ils seraient tous les trois changés en zombies pour le reste de sa vie, ce qui lui paraissait aussi amusant que d'être torturé.

Se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour réprimer un petit élan de panique, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bungalow, tachant de s'auto-rassurer. Il avait affronté des dangers terribles au cours de sa vie. Il avait manqué pas mal d'occasions de se faire tuer, on de voir mourir un ami. Il était sortis de pièges macabres tendus par des créatures mythologiques terrifiantes. Et il avait Nico et Percy à ses côtés. À eux trois, ils étaient les demis-dieux les plus puissants de la planète. Ils pouvaient -

ils devaient – réussir.

Il sentait le lien agir sur lui. C'était comme si un loup, recroquevillé au fond de sa poitrine, se levait brusquement pour aller hurler près de son cœur. Il refusait tout net l'idée d'être arraché à ses compagnons, et haïssait encore plus qu'on puisse leur faire du mal. Nico et Percy étaient à lui, il était leur dominant, c'était de son devoir de protéger contre cette nouvelle menace. Le cri du loup, plus que teinté par la douleur et la peur, était empreint de rage et de défi.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait tout raconter à Percy et Nico, mais après tout, ils apprendraient tout bien assez tôt, durant le conseil des chefs de bungalows que Chiron ne manquerait pas d'organiser dans quelques heures. Et il devait les protéger, au moins encore un peu, contre la nouvelle. C'était une chose de penser aux plans de Piper, une autre de poser des mots dessus. Il sentait que s'il tentait de leur expliquer, sa colère prendrait le pas, sourde et dévastatrice, et il ne tenait pas à mener une tirade d'incitation à la haine. Il ne voulait pas que ses compagnons aient peur et détestent Piper pour ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il avait beau être furieux, Jason savait que la fille d'Aphrodite était désespérée, ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la rage était là, et il sentait bien qu'elle transpirerait de chaque mot qu'il prononcerait s'il parlait d'elle à ses petits amis.

Prenant une grande inspiration sensée le calmer, il chercha ses compagnons du regard. Il s'était attendu à les trouver sur le lit, somnolents – Percy n'était pas exactement un lève-tôt, il vénérait la grasse matinée – mais il ne vit qu'un amas de couvertures en désordre. Dans le silence de la matinée, il perçut le bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur du carrelage. Enjambant une guitare qui traînait sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ouvrit la porte.

Et sa colère et sa rancune retombèrent d'un coup.

Dans l'immense cabine de douche (être un fils de Poséidon avait ses avantages, notamment avoir une salle de bain XXL), il repéra sans mal le corps de ses deux compagnons, enlacés, l'eau roulant sur leur peau chaude. Nico était contre le mur, gémissant, maintenu par Percy qui semblait se délecter du moindre son qui échappait au fils d'Hadès. Jason, absorbé par le spectacle tentateur, sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque les mains bronzées suivirent les courbes délicates du torse pâle, s'attardant pour insister sur les tétons roses, les pinçant doucement. Les caresses du brun se faisaient tantôt aériennes, tantôt insistantes, se dirigeant de plus en plus vers le bas. Jason gémit en voyant la main se perdre entre les cuisses du plus petit, qui se tourna vers lui, remarquant finalement sa présence.

"Jason", gémit Nico. Ses yeux étaient brillants de désir et d'envie alors que Percy se penchait pour l'embrasser sur le front, avant de se tourner vers le blond en une requête silencieuse.

Le Romain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Toute sa colère était oubliée, passée au second plan par la vue de ses deux compagnons nus et gémissants. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à l'appel de leurs corps chauds prêts à etre clamés, possédés, et par lui, par lui seul...

Ses vêtements ne formèrent bientôt qu'un petit tas dans un coin de la pièce et il entra dans la douche, plaquant Percy contre le mur de carrelage froid. La quête qui s'annonçait aurais du le préoccuper plus que tout autre chose... seulement, comment résister à de tels appels à la luxure ?

POV Nico

Nico gémit en voyant Jason, manifestement revenu, les observer, surpris et fasciné.

Lorsqu'il était parti, tout à l'heure, le petit brun avait du se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce. Depuis leur nuit sur la plage, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile, aussi... désireux. Ces sensations, toutes nouvelles pour son corps, l'avait inquiété autant que grisé. Il avait besoin de ses compagnons près de lui. Ça lui arracherait la gorge de le formuler à voix haute, mais il était devenu dépendant de leur présence, comme un drogué en manque d'amour. Et lorsqu'il avait senti Percy le rejoindre sous la douche, après le départ de leur dominant, il avait perçu toutes ses défenses s'évaporer, pour ne laisser que lui-même, juste lui, dans les bras du garçon qu'il avait aimé à la seconde où il l'avait vu, tant d'années auparavant.

Percy déposa un baiser sur son front, aussi rassurant que possessif, et jeta un regard plein de luxure au blond, qui s'empressa aussitôt de se déshabiller. Nico dévora du regard le torse musclé, le ventre plat, les jambes puissantes, avant de contempler avec envie l'imposante érection du Romain, se sentant rougir.

Romain qui plaqua le fils du dieu de la Mer contre le mur avec douceur mais fermeté, réaffirmant son autorité sur lui, avant de l'entraîner dans un long baiser. Nico connaissait bien Percy et son caractère rebelle, depuis le temps, et était étonné de le voir réagir de manière si passive face à la dominance de Jason. Il se serait attendu à le voir protester, chercher à prendre le dessus, mais le brun semblait se plaire dans son rôle intermédiaire.

Des lèvres sur les siennes interrompirent tout net le fil de ses pensées et il sentit la langue de Percy caresser la sienne, explorer sa bouche. Malgré sa taille et sa condition de "soumis" (arg... il perdait toute sa crédibilité), Nico n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire si facilement. Il surprit le fils de Poséidon qui émit un petit son étranglé lorsque sa langue fut suçotée par le plus petit, qui sourit de sa petite victoire. Mais son triomphe fut court, car il sentit bientôt les mains chaudes de Jason se promener sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, traçant des langues de feu sur sa peau du bout des ongles, le faisant s'arquer contre le mur.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Jason commença à embrasser et mordiller ses cuisses, s'approchant de plus en plus de son érection qui se faisait douloureuse. Si Jason la remarqua, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de le tourmenter et le taquiner, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau sensible. Percy avait rompu leur baiser pour aller embrasser sa mâchoire, avant de descendre vers sa gorge qu'il mordilla, puis migra encore plus vers le sud pour trouver ses tétons qu'il lécha et suçota avec application. Nico sentit son dos se cambrer contre le carrelage, peinant à retenir les gémissements qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres, tremblant de désir sous les caresses de ses compagnons. Les mains de Percy trouvèrent ses poignets qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête contre le mur, se libérant l'accès de son corps. Il mit un dernier coup de langue taquin sur le téton dressé et continua son chemin vers le bas, constellant la peau blanche de baisers tandis que les mains de Jason caressait et pinçait la peau de ses fesses, laissant des traces rouges. Nico se mordit la lèvre, tentant de réprimer ses gémissements.

Soudain, la bouche de Percy était sur son sexe, ses lèvres enroulées autour de la peau chaude et pulsante, arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir au fils d'Hadès qui s'arqua contre le mur.

"Supplie-moi", murmura Percy contre son gland, l'aspirant pour le suçoter doucement.

Nico baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du demi-dieu. Ils luisaient comme ceux d'un chat, prédateurs, plus brillants que n'importe quelle émeraude. Il dégluti et Jason vint planter ses dents avec délectation dans sa gorge, suçant la peau jusqu'à laisser une marque violacée.

"Supplie-moi !" ordonna à nouveau le fils de Poséidon, mais Nico n'était pas du genre à rendre les armes. Il avait toujours voulu beaucoup de choses, mais n'avait jamais supplié personne de les lui accorder. Il se débrouillait toujours seul pour se donner les moyens de se l'offrir. Il secoua donc la tête, bien décidé à ne pas jouer le jeu, puis poussa un petit gémissement de protestation lorsque la bouche de Percy délaissa son membre palpitant. Le regard prédateur que lui lança son compagnon associé aux dents de Jason contre sa clavicule le firent taire aussitôt.

"Supplie-moi", répéta t-il, fermement cette fois.

Nico sentit ses joues chauffer et devina qu'elles venaient de virer au rouge écarlate.

"S'il te plaît" murmura t-il, la chaleur dans son bas ventre se faisant de plus en plus oppressante.

Percy lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

_ Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. Et toi, Jason ?

Jason mit un coup de langue sur un suçon, ce qui fit frémir le plus petit, et répliqua d'un ton innocent:

_ Rien. Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès poussa un juron sonore en italien avant de serrer les poings. Son sexe, dur et palpitant, le faisait grimacer de douleur.

"Merda ! Juste... juste suce-moi ! Putain, maintenant !"

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire victorieux de Percy contre son aine.

"Avec grand plaisir. C'est demandé si gentiment !", le taquina t-il avant d'aspirer son membre dans sa bouche.

"Oh, cazzo...", Nico ne put faire autrement que de gémir lourdement, s'enfonçant dans la délicieuse chaleur qui enveloppait son sexe. Ses mains empoignèrent les cheveux de Percy, le suppliant silencieusement de faire plus, et pour une fois, il obéit aussitôt. Il suça la chair chaude, enroulant sa langue autour et mordillant le bout, faisant crier Nico de plaisir sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Il couina littéralement lorsqu'il enfonça son membre rougit au fond de sa gorge, butant contre son palais au passage, si fort qu'il crut venir. Percy gloussa, envoyant des vibrations douloureusement plaisantes autour de son sexe, avant de se retirer pour couvrir son gland de coups de langues taquins.

Soudainement, Jason délaissa son cou et Nico le sentit glisser hors de la cabine de douche. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit se diriger vers leur chambre, mais la langue de Percy le détourna de ses préoccupations, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Percy se retira avec un petit bruit humide, ce qui fit protester le fils d'Hadès tandis que le demi-dieu se redressait, le dominant de toutes sa hauteur, coupant l'arrivée d'eau d'un simple claquement de doigts. Comme le fils de Jupiter ne revenait pas, Nico demanda ce qu'il était partit faire, la présence du puissant blond à leur cotés lui manquant déjà. Mais Percy se contenta d'un sourire et lui caressa les hanches, puis le souleva carrément du sol (ce qui fit glapir Nico; il avait failli se prendre le plafond en pleine tête dans la manœuvre) pour le porter jusqu'au lit dans leur chambre, avant de le poser sur les draps juste à côté de Jason qui lui écarta les jambes.

Le fils de Jupiter entraîna Percy dans un baiser et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant de descendre vers son cou pour y laisser un suçon violacé. Nico ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il l'avait placé pile de façon à ce qu'il soit impossible à manquer peu importe ce que Percy mettrait. Il se demanda brièvement si les traces de morsure sur sa propre gorge seraient aussi visibles, mais décida qu'il s'en foutait complètement lorsque Jason l'attira contre lui. Le blond tortilla son téton droit entre ses doigts, le faisant couiner, tandis que son autre main s'aventurait entre ses cuisses.

Il se crispa en sentant les doigts glisser dans son corps chaud, d'abord deux, puis un troisième, le faisant se cambrer sous la sensation dérangeante. Percy déposa une myriade de baisers rassurants sur sa nuque, qui, combinés aux caresses de Jason sur ses tétons durcis, le firent se détendre jusqu'à ce que les doigts coulissent plus facilement dans son anus. Son dos s'arqua lorsque les ongles frôlèrent sa prostate, faisant monter une vague de plaisir dans son corps, et les doigts impatients glissèrent hors de lui. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du Romain, le suppliant du regard de lui donner plus, _plus_...

La bouche de Jason ravit la sienne dans un baiser dominateur et le blond le souleva par les cuisses pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, les dents de Percy, toujours dans son dos, se plantant dans son épaule, faisant frémir le fils d'Hadès.

Sans paraître pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, le fils de Jupiter plongea son érection dans la chaleur humide. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa aussitôt. Nico gémit lourdement, empalé sur toute la longueur de son compagnon. Il s'était attendu à avoir mal, mais il ne ressentait que du soulagement: enfin, il se sentait complet, _entier_. Il écarta davantage les cuisses et Jason adressa un petit hochement de tête à Percy, l'autorisant à venir aussi. Après s'être assuré que Nico ne souffrait pas, il s'empressa d'obéir et le pénétra avec délectation, ce qui fit crier le fils d'Hadès. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était le sort qui permettait à son corps d'encaisser une telle position, mais sentir les deux sexes pulser en lui, au fond de son ventre, écartant sans ménagement ses parois étroites, le rendait fou de plaisir. Il se cambra et remua les hanches.

"S'il vous plait", murmura t-il, incapable de se contenir. "Allez..."

Jason POV

Jason approuva et sortit doucement, avant de se ré-enfoncer totalement d'un mouvement rapide. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation d'être au fond de_ son_ Nico, avec _son_ Percy...

C'était chaud et étroit, si étroit qu'il sentait le membre du fils de Poséidon serré contre le sien, envoyant des décharges électriques dans son corps. Incapable de rester immobile, il bougea doucement, ce que Percy prit comme une autorisation pour se mouvoir lui aussi, et il le fit aussitôt. Nico couina délicieusement. Ce son le grisa, et il s'autorisa un brusque mouvement de rein, se délectant du gémissement qu'il arracha au fils d'Hadès. Satisfait, ses hanches se mirent à bouger, parfois tendrement, d'autre fois rapidement, pour ne plus s'arrêter, son sexe frottant contre celui de Percy à l'intérieur du corps chaud de leur soumis, tapant au fond de son ventre.

Chaque mouvement déclenchait un ouragan de plaisir, Nico écartant plus les cuisses pour sentir les membres brûlants plus profondément en lui, toujours plus. Percy grogna et enserra ses hanches, plantant ses ongles dans la peau douce, bougeant aussi fort que possible. Ses cheveux noirs étaient totalement emmêlés et ses yeux étaient emplis de plaisir lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Jason. Leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre et ils se penchèrent d'un même mouvement au dessus de l'épaule du plus petit, leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Leurs langues se caressèrent mutuellement, avides de contact, celle de Jason se faisant possessive tandis que Percy se soumettait à lui sans résistance. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la bouche du brun avait viré au rouge vif.

Jason accéléra la cadence sans hésiter, grisé par l'expression extatique de Nico et ses gémissements indécents. Leurs corps se fondaient les uns dans les autres pour ne former qu'un. Chaque coup de rein faisait grimper la chaleur dans leur ventre. La pièce était emplie de leurs gémissements et du son mat du choc de la peau contre la peau. Jason s'enfonçait encore et toujours, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fortement, tapant à chaque fois contre la prostate de Nico, le membre de Percy frottant contre le sien, le brûlant délicieusement à chaque mouvement de hanche. Les vagues de plaisir intenses migrèrent jusqu'à son ventre pour finalement envelopper tout son corps, tandis que ceux de ses amants, soumis à sa seule volonté, bougeaient avec lui, dépendants de ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants.

Les parois humides de Nico se resserrèrent brusquement autour d'eux tandis qu'il criait, emporté par le plaisir, se déversant sur la poitrine de Jason. Le blond sentit aussitôt la jouissance monter en lui. Percy et lui jouirent, l'un après l'autre. Percy poussa d'abord un gémissement proche du cri puis Jason vint en sentant le sperme chaud du fils de Poséidon envahir le corps étroit du plus petit.

POV Percy

Le souffle court, Percy sortit doucement de Nico, sentant Jason faire de même, avant d'attirer le fils d'Hadès dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il ne réagit même pas en sentant sa semence mélangée à celle de Jason couleur hors du corps de Nico, observant avec un sourire satisfait les gouttes nacrées roulant sur ses fesses rougies, pour finalement s'échouer sur le lit. Il avait encore des étoiles pleins les yeux, pleinement satisfait pour la première fois depuis la création de leur lien, sur la plage. Il laissa Jason le serrer contre lui et passa la main dans les cheveux de Nico, appréciant la douceur des boucles sous ses doigts. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi lui même. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir trouvé sa place, auprès de ceux qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Le fils de Jupiter enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant à plein poumons leur odeur de sel marin. Il avait été très possessif et dominant durant tout l'acte -et même durant les derniers jours – ce qui déstabilisait autant que rassurait Percy. Enfin, il n'avait plus besoin d'être le leader. Il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un, se laisser faire sans crainte de rejet, et il adorait.

Ils restèrent de longue minutes serrés les uns contre les autres, à savourer l'instant. Percy avait peur de rompre la magie du moment s'il émettait le moindre son. Il resta donc silencieux, caressant les cheveux du plus petit, le visage contre le torse du Romain.

"C'était..., commença finalement Nico, la voix un peu rauque.

_ Absolument incroyable, compléta Jason. On devrait recommencer. Encore et encore."

Percy releva la tête, les yeux brillants, cent pour cent pour l'idée. Le blond lui adressa un sourire moqueur et l'embrassa, avant de s'étrangler à moitié en apercevant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil sur la table de nuit.

"Quoi, déjà ?!"

Il bondit hors du lit en manquant de peu de faire tomber les deux autres, puis se précipita sous la douche. Sous le regard hébété de Percy et Nico, il en ressortit quelques minutes à peine plus tard, habillé. Dans la précipitation, il avait mit son t shirt à l'envers.

" Euh...", tenta le fils d'Hadès. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Il se tourna vers eux, semblant réaliser quelques chose. Il grommela à voix basse, pestant manifestement contre lui-même, et s'assit sur le lit près d'eux.

"Tout à l'heure, quand Reyna est venue me chercher, vous vous souvenez ?"

Nico hocha vaguement la tête. Percy trouvait ça bizarre que Jason ramène le sujet sur le tapis, vu qu'ils venaient de passer une bonne heure à faire des trucs _pas très catho_, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son compagnon l'inquiéta. Une lueur.. d'angoisse. Percy n'avait jamais été très doué pour décrypter les émotions des autres, mais avec ses compagnons, s'était différent. Il pouvait presque lire le soupçon de peur dans les yeux bleu cyan de Jason. Il se redressa donc, pour une fois pleinement concentré. Que lui avait révélé Reyna pour qu'il ai l'air aussi... préoccupé ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, confus. Il poussa un gros soupir et se releva.

"Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça maintenant. Chiron a dit qu'il organiserait un conseil de chefs de bungalows dès que les autres seraient réveillés, ce qui doit être le cas à présent. Ça concerne Piper. Et... nous.

_ Comment ça ? Est ce qu'elle...

_ Allons à la Grande Maison. Chiron vous racontera mieux que moi. Reyna doit bouillir de ne pas nous voir arriver."

Nico se leva en silence, alerté par le ton du Romain, la passion maintenant éteinte. Percy se mordilla la lèvre. La matinée avait été si magique qu'il en avait oublié l'intrusion de Reyna. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus pensé du tout à partir du moment où Jason était partit, et apparemment, les deux autres non plus. À présent, il commençai à se demander si, pour changer, ils n'allaient pas avoir des problèmes – ce ne serait pas une nouveauté.

Il allait devoir accepter le fait que sa vie ne serait jamais simple.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera pas mal chargé, et les prochains aussi, donc je profite de ce chapitre pour souffler.**

**Pour ceux qui m'ont questionnée sur les examens dont j'avais parlé: je passais bien mon bac cette année. Je viens de recevoir les résultats et ça c'est très bien passé, je m'étais rongé les sangs pour rien (mon 18 en philo coeff 9 m'a bien servie... et toutes ces fanfics PJO et HOO lues en anglais aussi, puisque j'ai eu 17 MOUHAHAHAHAHA). J'échappe ainsi à la décapitation par guillotine que mes parents avaient prévue pour moi si je ne décrochais pas une mention et je peux me consacrer pleinement à écrire cette fanfic. **

**Libérééééée, délivrééééééée...**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Entre nous

**Helloooooo !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de super vacances et que vous êtes tous prêts à aborder une nouvelle année de dur labeur ! (oui, je sais, on est jamais tout à fait prêt pour la rentrée... allez, essayez d'être optimistes: dans un an c'est les vacances d'été ! ^0^)**

**J'espère pouvoir conserver un rythme d'écriture convenable afin de vous offrir de nouveaux chapitres le plus rapidement possible (mes bonnes résolutions 2015-2016 :p), mais c'est une année importante pour mon avenir et je vais donc devoir cravacher comme jamais (entre la prépa, mes compétitions de natation synchronisée, celles de patinage artistique et mes exams de harpe, je crois que je vais être un peu débordée - #euphémisme). Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, mais ne vous offusquez pas si je suis un peu lente (voire très lente, vu que même en temps normal je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité).**

**Encore une fois (je sais que je me répète) je suis super heureuse de lire vos reviews à chaque fois. Là, par exemple, je viens de mettre le nez dans toutes celles que j'avais manquées pendant les vacances et sérieux, ça me fait super plaisir. Vous êtes les licornes arc en ciel de ma journée.**

**Pour l'histoire du mpreg, j'ai entendu vos avis et je constate que vous êtes à la fois un peu pour et un peu contre (pour la plupart d'entre vous). La review de liuanne m'a particulièrement fait réfléchir (wow. Je n'ai jamais reçu de review aussi longue, je me sens honorée, merci beaucoup !). J'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle et je vais soigneusement peser le pour et le contre avant de décider si j'introduis le mpreg. Comme tu le dis, liuanne, je ne voudrais surtout pas blesser et/ou mettre mal à l'aise certaines personne en prônant inconsciemment et sans le vouloir l'argument phare de ces gros crétins d'homophobes (à savoir "un vrai couple doit pouvoir faire des enfants"). Mais d'un autre côté, personnellement, j'adore le mpreg et aucune fanfic de ce genre ne m'a jamais choquée parmi les (très) nombreuses que j'ai lues. Enfin bref, à méditer donc.**

**Sur ce, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Donc... enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_ Et tu dis qu'elle veut nous séparer en allant voir Arai... Arai quoi, déjà ?

Le soleil était levé à présent et éclairait le ciel sous lequel les pensionnaires de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés commençaient tranquillement leurs activités quotidiennes. Là, sur une colline herbue surplombant le terrain de volley de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent voir les chefs de bungalows sortir de la Grande Maison, Jason, Percy et Nico étaient assis en rond, en face les uns des autres. Appuyé contre le tronc du chêne qui trônait là, Jason répéta pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois:

_ Araios, Percy. Le dieu des malédictions.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type, fit Nico. Ce qui est bizarre, puisque d'après Chiron, il est sensé être aux Enfers.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pendant que Jason leur expliquait le plan insensé de Piper, mais ses yeux avait parlé pour lui. On y lisait aisément son inquiétude, qui avait croît au fur et à mesure du discours du blond, qu'il tentait pourtant de dissimuler par un visage de marbre sensé convaincre les deux autres qu'il ne paniquait pas, sans grand succès cependant. Ses derniers jours, Jason avait appris à mieux décrypter les expressions et les regards de Nico, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, son angoisse à ce moment précis n'aurait pas pu lui échapper tant elle était évidente.

_ C'est un dieu mineur, précisa t-il. On ne peut pas tous les connaitre. Il y en a tellement.

_ Qu'est ce que Piper a dans le crâne, sérieusement ?! Fulmina Percy. Elle a vraiment l'intention de nous séparer au risque de nous changer en zombies au crane vide ?

Jason eut un geste apaisant. Même si lui aussi n'appréciait pas (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) la décision de Piper et redoutait ce qu'elle tentait de faire, il se sentait responsable de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il avait mal agi avec elle, il l'avait blessée et il doutait qu'il ai eu un autre comportement que le sien à sa place.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache pour les conséquences. En plus, rappelle toi qu'elle aussi aura un prix à payer si on ne l'arrête pas, et pas des moindres. Et les Enfers ne sont pas un lieu ou peut vagabonder une demi-déesse toute seule en toute sécurité. Elle doit être dans une rage folle. On risque tous gros dans cette histoire.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille.

_ Je sais.

_ Même si Chiron et les autres ne sont pas d'accord.

Il poussa un soupir.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils refusent. Enfin, c'est la solution la plus simple et surement la plus efficace. Nous trois, en quête. Nico est le mieux placé pour s'y retrouver dans les Enfers et je dois absolument confronter Piper pour la raisonner et la calmer. Et comme on est inséparables, Percy est obligé de suivre de toute façon.

_ Je pourrai vous conduire aux Enfers par vol d'ombre, proposa Nico. C'est plus facile, là-bas, question d'environnement. Mais après... on sait où il est, précisément, Araios ?

Jason secoua la tête.

_ Chiron ne l'a pas précisé, donc il n'en sait rien, et nous non plus du coup.

_ On y va à l'aveugle, en clair.

Un grand silence se fit, durant lequel chacun sembla considérer les chances de réussite de la quête qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entreprendre. Si aucun ne se résolut à dire à voix haute qu'elles étaient proches de zéro de manière alarmante, tous le pensèrent. Jason pouvait sentir la colère de Percy bouillonner sous sa peau, mais Nico semblait le plus ébranlé.

_ Je ne veux pas vous perdre...

Les deux demis-dieux tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le fils d'Hadès avait les yeux rivés au sol.

_ J'ai trop espéré que cela arrive, souffla t-il. Le fait que l'on soit ensemble, je veux dire. Amoureux. Je vis les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec vous. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler à chaque fois que vous me souriez, en abandonnant tout le reste au sol. Tout ces souvenirs qui étaient lourds et tranchants. Après... Après que Bianca soit... partie... je m'était persuadé que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer autant qu'elle ne l'a fait... Et ça fait tellement de bien que vous me détrompiez.Ça me ferait trop mal de vous perdre. Que vous m'oubliiez. De vous oublier. Je ne m'en relèverai pas.

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant que les deux autres le fixaient.

_ Désolé. J'ai pas l'habitude de.. Je suis as très doué pour... pour parler aux gens. Placer des mots sur ce que je ressent, c'est un vrai cauchemar, pour moi, balbutia t-il, gêné. Oubliez ça, d'accord ?

C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait à ce point, même à eux. Jamais encore il n'avait accepté de montrer un signe de faiblesse ou de sensibilité devant qui que ce soit. Il avait dévoilé une fissure dans sa carapace. A cet instant précis, il se sentait nu, vulnérable. Jusqu'à ce que Percy l'attire contre lui.

Toute sa fureur était retombée. Ses yeux verts empreints de fierté, il entoura le plus petit de ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, et lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

_ Personne ne parviendra à nous séparer. Non, non, l'arrêta t-il quand Nico essaya d'objecter quelque chose. Personne, tu m'entends ? On ne laissera pas faire ça. Enfin, ça fait combien de fois qu'on sauve le monde exactement ? C'est une autre quête. Risquée, oui, pratiquement impossible, mais toutes les autres l'étaient aussi. On a vaincu Gaïa lorsqu'elle a menacé de détruire le monde. On triomphera encore, cette fois, alors qu'on essaye de détruire mon monde – c'est à dire vous deux.

Encore une fois, Jason ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de Percy. C'était un leader né, qui savait rassurer les autres et les encourager lorsqu'un obstacle quasi insurmontable se dressait devant eux. Le blond aurait bien aimé pouvoir persuader Nico que tout irait bien, lui aussi. Il caressa les boucles brunes.

Un mouvement attira son attention à sa droite. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il s'aperçut que les conseillers des bungalows étaient en train de sortir de la Grande Maison. Il se redressa et se précipita vers Chiron, qui fermait la marche, bien vite suivi par les deux autres. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, le centaure leur adressa un signe de tête.

_ C'est bon ? Demanda Jason, fébrile.

Le temps leur était compté, ils ne devaient pas perdre un instant.

Chiron acquiesça.

_ Les conseillers ont été unanimes: vous partez dès aujourd'hui, à l'instant même où vous êtes prêts. Annabeth et Léo, notamment, ont proposé de vous accompagner, mais trois est le nombre parfait de demis-dieux pour une quête. Mieux vaut ne rien risquer, surtout en l'absence d'une prophétie pour guider vos pas.

_ Cervelle d'algue...?

Percy se retourna. Derrière eux, en bas des marches, se tenait Annabeth. Elle avait l'air fatigué et ses yeux gris, à moitié cachés par des boucles, semblaient soucieux. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et la suivit à l'écart sous le regard méfiant de Jason. Si Léo n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment précis, faisant distraction, le blond n'aurait surement pas accepté qu'il s'éloigne autant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Annabeth depuis que le lien avait été créé, et se sentait étrangement gêné à l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs douze ans. Ils étaient coéquipiers et se connaissaient par cœur, à tel point qu'il lui semblait parfois qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées dans son cerveau. C'était sa meilleure amie, il l'avait aimée passionnément pendant longtemps. Mais le Tartare avait altéré leur relation. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées là bas, les choses atroces qu'ils y avaient vues, les facettes de personnalité méconnues qu'ils avaient découverts l'un chez l'autre... Ils n'avaient jamais été capables d'en parler ensemble. Il n'avait pas réussi à surmonter ce traumatisme tous les deux. Percy se demanda, en son for intérieur, si c'était ce qui avait disloqué leur amour, ou s'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour être ensembles, mais pour rester amis.

Elle s'arreta près de l'entrée de la colonie et pris une grande inspiration.

_ Je ne compte pas tomber dans le mélodramatique, commença t'elle.

Son regard se posa sur lui, calme contre toute attente.

_ Mais toute cette histoire... la malédiction, tout ça, ça a été très soudain pour tout le monde, et difficile à avaler. Je veux dire, ça fait très, très longtemps qu'on se connait, toi et moi... et presque aussi longtemps qu'on s'aime. Et au début, après cette fameuse nuit, ça a été dur. Très dur, même... Je pense que toi aussi, tu étais confus. Ce qui m'amène à te demander... Percy, tu es heureux ?

Il la considéra pendant un instant qui du paraître durer des heures à la fille d'Athéna. Il avait peur de la blesser, mais il pensait aussi qu'il lui devait d'être franc. Ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire, et Annabeth méritait une réponse honnête. Il se força à garder son regard plongé dans le sien.

_ Oui... Oui, je suis heureux.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si cette réponse la satisfaisait. C'était peut-être tout ce qui lui importait.

_ Je crois que moi aussi, je pourrait être heureuse. J'aurai préféré que ça se termine autrement, entre nous. J'aurais voulu qu'on en discute, qu'on décide de ça en commun. Là... J'ai été projetée au pied du mur d'un coup. Je me suis pris une sacrée gifle.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son expression coupable, et parut s'adoucir.

_ Ne fait pas cette tête ! Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec Reyna. J'ai parlé avec Léo. J'ai parlé avec Hazel. Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, je crois. Je me demande même comment ça a pu m'échapper. Peut-être que j'avait un peu peur de réaliser que ça n'allait plus entre nous. Vous trois, Jason, Nico et toi... et nous deux... je le vois, maintenant. C'était impossible que ça se termine autrement. Je...

_ Annabeth, je suis désolé, l'interrompit Percy. Je ne voulait pas non plus que ça finisse comme ça, moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime. Pas de la même manière que j'aime Jason et Nico. Je t'aime... comme une sœur. Tu es ma meilleure amie...

Elle lui offrit un sourire. Un petit sourire, un peu tordu.

_ Et je compte bien le rester. Je voulais juste te demander d'être heureux.

L'ancienne Annabeth réapparu, et un sourire joueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_ Ou tu auras affaire à moi, c'est compris, Cervelle d'algue ?

N'y tenant plus, il l'attira contre lui, soulagé, et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un bon moment, en silence.

_ J'espère que tu sera heureuse aussi, souffla t'il.

Après un instant, il compléta avec un petit sourire:

_ Avec Reyna.

Avec un air faussement offusqué, elle se dégagea et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Aie ! Enfin, tout le monde l'a vu ! On a passé le stade où on se cache des choses...

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Cervelle d'algue.

Mais sa voix disait l'inverse. Percy l'observa un instant, les bras croisé, l'air narquois. Elle finit par soupirer, vaincue, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_On parlera de Reyna et moi plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as une quête à accomplir.

Elle avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, et l'inquiétude assombrit une nouvelle fois les orbes argentées.

_ N'en veux pas trop à Piper. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas eu Reyna... J'aurai surement réagi pareil. Tu dois la ramener. Tu dois empêcher ça.

Sa remarque le déstabilisa, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, elle dévala la pente en sens inverse, rejoignant Reyna qui sortait tout juste de l'armurerie.

Percy observa un instant les deux filles discuter ensemble. Sa conversation avec Annabeth lui avait fait du bien. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin pour avancer, l'un comme l'autre. Mettre les choses au clair avait été essentiel. Mais ça lui avait aussi appelé les enjeux terrible de leur quête, ainsi que l'était d'esprit de Piper. Il ressentait un curieux mélange d'émotions: soulagement, bonheur, inquiétude et anticipation, ainsi qu'une autre, qui lui donnait mal au ventre, et qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Si ce n'était pas une indigestion, ça devait être de la peur.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit Jason et Nico, qui avait l'air de se retenir de demander ce dont Annabeth et lui avait parlé. Il leur offrit un sourire confiant et tapa dans ses mains.

_ Bon ! On est prêts à partir ?

Nico lui jeta un drôle de regard, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu par sa décontraction apparente.

_ Ouais, fit Jason en lui lançant un sac à dos, similaire à celui qu'il portait lui-même, qu'il jeta contre son épaule. Ambroisie, nectar, etc. On a tout.

_ Donnez moi la main, tous les deux, fit Nico.

Ils glissèrent leurs mains dans ses paumes.

_ On va où, exactement, dans les enfers ? Demanda Percy. Parce qu'on a pas l'ombre d'une piste de l'endroit précis où se trouve Araios, pour l'instant.

_ Chez le seul qui sait ce qui se passe dans tout l'autre monde, répondit le petit brun.

Il commençaient déjà à se fondre dans les ombres lorsqu'il murmura:

_ Chez mon père.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Juste en passant... en relisant ma fic, je me suis aperçue que j'avais fait une erreur dans le chapitre 9 en mentionnant Eris. Ils s'agit en fait d'Eros, évidemment. Désolée pour ça.**


	13. Excuses et mise au point

Alors... hum.

Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée. Désolée désolée désolée désolée. Je me sens trop bête.

Trop bête d'avoir laissé cette histoire derrière moi il y a des mois de cela. Je sais comme c'est irritant quand une fanfiction n'a aucun nouveau chapitre pendant plusieurs mois, ou même est abandonnée. Je déteste ça, et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Pardon, c'était irrespectueux de ma part de vous laisser sans rien dire comme je l'ai fait.

Je me suis sentie un peu paumée pendant tout ce temps, et écrire m'est peu à peu sorti de l'esprit. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour et je m'engage à essayer de mon mieux de recommencer à sortir un contenu régulier (même s'il va falloir que ça colle à mon emploi du temps).

Donc voilà, juste un petit texte pour vous donner de mes nouvelles. J'ai vu vos reviews et j'ai été vraiment honorée. C'est toujours un délice pour moi d'entendre vos avis, et je les prendrait évidemment en compte dans les prochains chapitres.

ça fait plaisir d'être de retour.

Encore pardon, et à bientot pour le prochain chapitre !

Akiko


	14. Chapitre 12 - Talk

**Ohayo !**

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de me remettre à l'écriture et voici donc le chapitre 12 ! J'ai lu avec attention toutes vos reviews et j'ai décidé de ce que j'allais faire à propos du mpreg. J'ai conscience qu'introduire ce genre de chose dans un scénario est compliqué et j'y ai donc mûrement réfléchi, vos avis à ce sujet étant, quoique très différents selon les personnes, toujours éclairés et révélateurs.**

**J'ai aussi lu une review de Mikado qui me disait avoir trouvé ma définition du principe de l'amour très semblable à celle exposée dans l'épisode de Minute Papillon consacré à la polygamie. Je n'avais pas vu cette vidéo et j'ai donc couru la visionner, et c'est vrai que je suis d'accord sur de nombreux points. Allez la voir si vous ne l'avez pas vue, elle vaut le détour !**

**Et, comme toujours, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos avis, et je vous encourage à toujours le donner. ça me permet d'orienter mon histoire (qui n'est pas écrite à l'avance, c'est toujours du "au jour le jour" - ce qui explique en partie mes délais trop longs -.-' ) et de voir si je dois rajouter des éléments ou au contraire en enlever afin que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. Merci !**

**Au programme aujourd'hui, une discussion avec papa pour Nico, parce que finalement Hadès n'est pas tant une raclure que ça. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

POV Percy

J'ai eu l'impression de plonger la tête la première dans une piscine d'eau glacée, puis d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il me sembla que je tournai sur moi même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Mon coude heurta quelque chose de mou et j'entendis Jason hoqueter de douleur. Je collai donc mes bras le long de mon corps en continuant de tourner, tourner, tourner... A présent, c'était comme si des mains glacées me giflaient de tous les cotés... je fermai les yeux, espérant que ça s'arrête enfin... et soudain, je tombais tête la première sur un sol dallé.

J'ai rouvert les yeux, grognant, meurtri, ce qui resta dénué d'effet puisqu'il faisait à l'extérieur aussi sombre que sous mes paupières. J'ai entendu les deux autres se relever.

_ Désolé, a murmuré Nico quelque part à ma gauche. Les atterrissages n'ont jamais été mon fort.

_ Tout le monde est entier ? A demandé Jason.

_ ça va. (Ma propre voix me paraissait étouffée). Quelqu'un sait où on est ? Parce que j'y vois que dalle.

Une petite main s'est glissée dans la mienne. Nico.

_ Moi, j'y vois. On est sur la rive est du Styx, pas très loin des portiques. Il va falloir qu'on passe la sécurité, même moi je ne peux pas entrer ou sortir comme bon me semble.

_ La sécurité ? A fait Jason, la voix tendue.

_ ça ira. T'en fais pas.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui même.

Alors, dans l'obscurité totale, je me suis contenté de m'accrocher à la main de Nico, comme on suit la lumière lointaine d'un phare. On a avancé en trébuchant sur les dalles irrégulières et glissantes du chemin des Enfers. L'odeur de la mort m'assaillait les narines, me serrait la gorge. De vieux souvenirs me sont revenus – mon voyage dans les Enfers, quand j'avais douze ans, et le second, pendant la guerre contre Cronos, avec Nico. Ça c'était plutot mal passé la dernière fois que j'avais mit les pieds dans le palais d'Hadès. En fait, j'en avais surtout visité les cachots. Pas sûr que le Dieu soit ravi de me revoir.

Mais au moins, je n'étais pas seul. En fait, j'aurais même difficilement pu imaginer meilleure compagnie pour risquer ma vie. J'ai donc continué de suivre Nico dans les profondeurs.

Après ce qui m'a paru être des heures, on a déboulé au pied d'une falaise, sur une plaine de sable volcanique couleur obsidienne. A notre gauche, le Styx s'étirait comme un long serpent noir, ses eaux calmes et macabres charriant des centaines d'objets brisés: des poupées vieillies, des diplômes détrempés, des jouets cassés, des photos déchirées. Devant nous, à une quinzaine de mètres, les eaux du fleuve jaillissait d'entre les rochers de la falaise, sombres et tourbillonnantes, et tombait en cascade dans un bruit assourdissant. Ne me rappelant que trop bien la sensation de ces eaux sur ma peau, j'ai détourné le regard, frissonnant. Sur la droite, à quelques mètres, un grand portique de fer noir se dressait.

Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la vue, je me suis tourné vers les autres. Jason regardait autour de lui, inquiet, comme s'il cherchait à cartographier les lieux. Nico, lui, avait le regard fixe et semblait blême. Je n'osai même pas imaginer comme les choses devaient être difficiles pour lui. Il prit une grande respiration, comme pour rassembler son courage, puis il s'est avancé à grand pas vers le portique. A contrecœur, Jason et moi l'avons suivi. Des rangées de morts faisaient la queue pour entrer, et j'aurais accueilli les bouchons à bras ouverts, si ça avait pu retarder ne serai ce que d'une dizaine de minutes notre entrée aux Enfers, mais Nico est passé devant eux sans s'arrêter.

_ Venez. Ils ne vont pas nous faire d'ennuis dans la queue, vous êtes avec moi.

_ Wouaow, a fait Jason. Notre copain est un VIP. La classe.

_ Jason...

ça ne me plaisait pas, mais on a dépassé les spectres de sécurité sans qu'ils ne bronchent pour déboucher sur les Champs d'Asphodèle. On a traversé les plaines d'herbes noires et desséchées au pas de course, entraînés par Nico. Si Hadès me tuait, je finirai peut-être à moisir là à tout jamais. La pensée n'étant pas très rassurante, je l'ai repoussée dans un coin de mon cerveau.

On a passé une nouvelle barrière de sécurité sans encombres et on est enfin parvenu au Palais d'Hadès. Ce dernier était beau, mais inquiétant, comme un château autrefois grandiose laissé à l'abandon depuis des siècles. Des murs sombres et immenses s'élevaient autour de nous, mais il n'y avait pas de plafond, laissant la vue sur les stalactites d'obsidienne au dessus de nos têtes. Des arbres blancs dont les branches se déliaient comme de la fumée étaient répartis dans des vasques en marbre. Les plates-bandes débordaient de fleurs pourpres, dorés et argentés. La salle s'étirait dans la longueur, interminable, et le sol était taillé dans des pierres précieuses étincelantes. Contre le mur du fond, sur une estrade, deux trônes, l'un en os et l'autre en argent, dominaient l'espace, majestueux.

_ C'est superbe, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai fait un bond en l'air. Nico s'est retourné comme si de rien n'était. Il avait de la chance d'être capable de supporter les brusques apparitions de son père, parce que moi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Le Dieu des Enfers se tenait devant nous. Il portait une longue toge noire, le tissu ondulant faisant transparaître les visages terrifiés des damnés. Son teint pale contrastait avec ses cheveux foncés et ses yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat glacial. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il arborait un rictus cruel et brûlait de rage. Cette fois ci, au contraire, son expression était sereine, tranquille.

_ Je continue de penser qu'une tapisserie en cranes de moines du Moyen Age aurait été du plus bel effet, a répondu Nico en affectant un ton détaché. Je n'ai pas compris, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une sorte de private joke entre eux. Dans la mesure où on pouvait plaisanter avec le Dieu des Enfers, bien sur.

Hadès a esquissé un vague sourire, sans que je sache s'il était chaleureux ou terrifiant.

_ Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de si tu plaisante ou non, a-t-il répondu, léger.

Il nous a contournés, Jason et moi, sans nous prêter la moindre attention et il s'est avancé vers son trône, passant sa main sur le pilier le plus proche, laissant des traces pales et décolorées sur les pierres précieuses. J'étais impressionné par l'assurance de Nico... avant de m'apercevoir qu'il tremblait légèrement.

_Ce n'est qu'une façade_, ai-je compris. Je me suis rapproché de lui et lui ai adressé un sourire, nerveux certes, mais il s'est un peu détendu.

_ Tu t'imagines bien, a continué Hadès, quelle a été ma surprise, mon fils, lorsque j'ai été contacté, il y a quelques heures, par Chiron à propos d'une histoire de... malédiction.

J'ai avalé ma salive. Par les Dieux, on y étais.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Hadès a reprit sans même ciller:

_ J'ai alors appris que tu cherchais des informations de ma part, dans l'espoir de... régler un différent, si j'ai bien compris ?

Nico a paru soufflé. Pourquoi Hadès ne posait-il pas la question qui s'imposait ? Je m'étais attendu à avoir affaire à un dieux furieux de se voir enlever son fils unique, et à la place, il évitait consciemment le sujet, comme s'il était piégé. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

_ Oui, a fait Nico après un instant d'hésitation. On a quelques questions, en effet. Et toi, père, que veux tu ?

Le dieux se retourna, toujours sans nous prêter la moindre attention, à Jason et moi.

_ tu imaginer que je sois apparu pour t'aider, et pas seulement parce que j'exigerai quelque chose de toi ?

_ ça me parait difficilement envisageable, a répondu Nico d'un ton froid.

_ méfiance légitime, je suppose. Cela dit, c'est la vérité. Tu cherches à en savoir plus sur Araios, et sur l'endroit ou il se cache.

_ Tu le sais ?

Hadès fronça les sourcils.

_Ce serai inquiétant si je ne le savait pas. Il est sur mes terres, après tout.

Il s'est interrompu.

_ Ton amie, a t-dit. La fille s'Aphrodite.

Jason a frémit, et pour la première fois , Hadès lui a lancé un regard.

_ Elle carbure à la colère et à l'amertume. C'est une chose que je peux comprendre.

_ Comment pouvons nous lui faire barrage ? A dit Jason.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, a répondu le Dieu après un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait daigner lui répondre ou pas. Votre seule chance serait de la distancer et d'arriver avant elle pour parler à Araios avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Mais je crains que ce soit à exclure; elle avance plus vite que vous.

_ Comment a t-elle su où se cachait Araios ?

Hadès grimaça.

_ Aaah, je crains que ce soit de ma faute. Elle est très persuasive lorsqu'elle le souhaite. Il se peut donc que j'ai laissé échapper cette information lors de notre conversation. Sa mère, Aphrodite, l'épaule dans sa quête. Elle est encore plus furieuse qu'elle, c'est dire. J'ai bien peur que la tache sois encore plus difficile que prévu pour vous.

J'ai ajouté cette nouvelle information dans un coin de ma tête, mais ce n'était pas comme si on était pas déjà assez dans la mouise pour se rajouter en plus la colère d'une déesse olympienne. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau se resserrait autour de mes côtes.

_ Le laboratoire d'Araios se trouve dans l'impasse qui sépare les champs du châtiments et l'Elysée, indiqua Hadès. C'est un passage dangereux, mais pas impossible. D'autres demi-dieux l'ont déjà pratiqué. Cependant, je me dois de vous prévenir: aucun n'en ai revenu. Le danger réside dans le laboratoire lui-même...

_ Il faut pourtant qu'on y aille.

_ Je le sais.

Un silence de plomb est tombé dans la pièce, interminable. Enfin, Nico a détaché son regard de celui de son père, s'est incliné et s'est retourné. Je me suis empressé de le suivre, soulagé d'avoir évité d'être changé en petit tas de cendres malodorant. Peut-être finalement que Chiron n'avait pas mentionné au Dieu tous les aspects de la malédiction. Peut-être ignorait-il que Nico était en couple avec Jason et moi. Nous étions quasiment arrivé à la soritie lorsque Hadès a tranché le silence:

_ Nico.

Le petit brun s'est immobilisé. La silhouette du Dieu scintilla et commença à s'effacer.

_ Mon fils, a dit Hadès d'une voix presque douce. Quoique tu fasses désormais, sache que je te soutiens dans tes... choix. Tu m'as prouvé par le passé que je pouvais être fier de toi, et tu as su conquérir mon respect. J'admet avoir eu envie de te réduire en cendres plus d'une fois mais je dois admettre que je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait.

La, je n'en revenait pas. J'avais eu droit à mon lot de choses étranges au cours de mes quêtes: monstres, labyrinthes magiques, dieux furieux, combats mortels, voyages entre les ombres, bateaux volants. Mais une déclara t'il d'amour paternel de la part du Dieu le plus terrifiant et solitaire du Panthéon grec ? Inconcevable.

_ Nous avions déjà parlé ensemble lors de ton voyage pour ramener cette statue à ton camp, a continué le Dieu. Je t'avais dit que rares sont ceux parmi mes enfants qui avaient su accéder au bonheur. Et si ton bonheur à toi passe par des choses qui, certes, ne me plaisent pas tant que ça... (son regard s'est attardé sur mon visage, puis sur celui de Jason) et bien, je crois que je saurai l'accepter, avec un peu de temps. Je suppose que c'est le rôle d'un père, d'accepter sans juger, de comprendre peut paraître, au départ, incompréhensible. Je ne te blâme par pour la situation actuelle. J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs avec toi, mais je ne ferai pas celle là.

Nico s'est retourné, la bouche ouverte comme pour répliquer, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Puisque finalement, tu seras peut-être l'exception, continua t-il... avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Brusquement, je me suis senti opprimé par le palais. L'odeur de souffre me pris à la gorge tendit que mes oreilles résonnaient des cris des suppliciés au loin. J'ai attrapé Nico et Jason par le bras et je me suis rué dehors.


End file.
